the accident
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: After Seth proposes to Summer they get into a severe car accident, and it was Ryan's father who hit them. WOW FINALLY A FRICKIN UPDATE! THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

Chapter 1

_ Just Apologize_

Seth sighs as he laid in his old bed. The room felt so different now that he's been away to Providence college with Summer. He groans as he thinks of Summer. Today was not going to be a pleasant day for him. Summer had been giving him the silent treatment and ignoring him-which she was surprisingly excellent at-since she found him having dinner with Anna Stern a week ago. Anna had been going to Brown, not that far away from Providence, and she and Seth had been seeing more and more of each other. He loved Summer but there were certain things that he couldn't talk to her about like he can with Anna. But try explaining that to Summer. He sighed and rolled over and got up knowing that he needs to apologize to Summer so their fight doesn't ruin Christimikah, his all time favorite holiday. He walked into the kitchen in his robe still half asleep while groggily grabs a bagel and some coffee. Ryan walks from the pool house yawning , grabs some coffee and a bagel as well and sits down.

Ryan groggy: Hey man, how was your first night back home?

Seth sits: Well let me tell you something Ryan, it wasn't as good as I hoped for.

Ryan: Summers still pissed at you?

Seth stares at him: Yeah, yes that's pretty much it.

Ryan as he grabs the newspaper: So what are you going to do?

Seth: I'm not sure yet, but I'm positive that there's going to be a lot of groveling involved. _They sit in silence. Seth taps his fingers on the table while Ryan read the paper._

Seth: Do you...do you actually _read _the newspaper Ryan?

Ryan _looking up_: Yeah why?

Seth: Well I mean I was just making sure that you weren't doing it to impress me, I mean you don't have to try to impress me Ryan.

Ryan: I wasn't _he goes back reading. _

Seth: That's good... _more silence, he looks at Ryan_, You weren't planning to read the entire newspaper right? I mean you weren't planning on spending all of breakfast reading...

_Ryan looks up at him and raises an eyebrow _Cause I mean its cool if you want to but...I'm just saying man if there was anything you wanted to talk about...

Ryan: Do _you_ want to talk about something?

Seth _shrugs_: Well only if you want to Ryan.

Ryan _sighs and puts the newspaper away_: What is it this time?

Seth: Well hey now why are you presuming that we have to talk about me?

Ryan: Because we always talk about you.

Seth: Yes well I've changed now this is the new me. Now lets talk about you.

Ryan _stares at Seth_: You were the cause of the fight with you and Summer weren't you?

Seth _raises his hands_: Now why whenever Summer and I have a fight you automatically presume its because of me?

Ryan: Because its always is you buddy.

Seth _stares at him_: Yes, all right it was my fault. She caught me with Anna...again.

Ryan _sighs_: Seth, man...

Seth: I wasn't cheating on Summer, its just that Anna and I can talk about some things that I can't talk about with Summer .

Ryan: So? Just tell Summer that, she'll understand.

Seth _starts laughing_: Summer well understand that? Summer the girl who fought with me over a _comic book_, Summer a girl who suffers from rage blackouts will understand that Anna the girl I almost chose over her and I just talk about stuff that I can't talk to her about?

Ryan _looks at seth_: Your right, your screwed. _He stands up and puts his cup in the sink. _

Seth: Wait, hello? That's it? No advice?

Ryan: Well what do you want me to say?

Seth: Um...I don't know, say that everything's going to be fine.

Ryan: Okay, everything's going to be fine.

Seth: But yeah man say it like you mean it.

Ryan: I don't mean it. You got yourself into this mess Seth, now your gonna have to get yourself out of it, even though I can't see how you can.

Seth: Thanks man, your vote of confidence is really overwhelming.

Ryan: No problem.

Seth _stands up _: But let me tell you man this isn't going to ruin Christmikah, and because its Christmakah Ryan, BECAUSE its CHRISMIKAH there's hope for a christmikah miracle I mean I have Jesus and Moses fighting together as one. Two powerful forces combined. I am unbeatable Ryan, UNBEATABLE.

Ryan _stares at Seth_: Your starting to scare me.

Seth: Yes I have that effect on people I don't know why.

Ryan: Yeah it's a real mystery.

_Sandy and Kirsten comes in and starts getting their breakfast._

Kirsten _cheerfully_: Isn't this nice Sandy? The boys up before we are talking about their problems, we come in have breakfast together, feels just like old times.

Seth: Woe, hey now mom who says that we were talking about our problems?

Kirsten _grabs her coffee and newspaper_: Oh honey _she kisses him on the head_ what else would you talk about? _Ryan and Seth looks at each other._

Ryan: She's got a good point there.

Seth: Yes damn it she's right, I hate it when the parents are right.

Sandy _puts his hands on Seth's shoulders as he grabs his bagel_ : Oh but we love it . We _relish _it.

Seth: Yes well relish it a lot because it doesn't happen very often.

Kirsten _smiling_: Why else would we relish it?

Sandy _sitting down_: So what were you two boys sorry, _He looks apologetic-_young _men _talking about?

Ryan: Oh you know the usual.

Sandy: Oh so what's the problem this time Seth?

Seth: What? Hey now why does everyone presume that we were talking about me?

Kirsten: Because you always...

Seth: Do, yeah I heard that one before.

Sandy: Well all right, I'm sorry if I offended you Seth. What's the problem between you and Marissa Ryan?

Ryan: What? Why would you presume that there would be a problem between me and Marissa?

Sandy: Well if you two weren't talking about Seth and Summer issues then you two would be talking about you and Marissa.

Ryan _shrugging_: There's no problem. We're actually having a normal relationship right now if you can believe that.

Seth: Yeah can we get back to me now? _They look at him_ Yeah I know, I lied, we were talking about me.

Ryan _raising an eyebrow_: I thought the new you wasn't as self involved anymore.

Seth: Yes well now I'm back to the old me, the new me wasn't getting any attention.

Kirsten _getting up and putting away her bowl_ : I thought that was the whole point of not being self involved, so all the attention isn't always focused on _you_?

Seth _laughs_: Wow mom your older then I thought.

Kirsten _turns and puts her hands on her hips_: Excuse me young man?

Sandy: Careful what you say son, your heading into hot waters here.

Seth: Yes well what I meant was that...

Ryan: Basically he is trying what he has already tried and failed at during our junior year at high school, By being less self involved he's hoping that Summer well think he has changed and will forgive him for befriending Anna.

Sandy: Is that what this argument is all about? Are you dating two girls at the same time again?

Seth: What? No! Anna and I are just friends, _Sandy and Kirsten looks at him_ I swear! Its just that Anna and I can talk about some things that I can't talk to with Summer. Its kinda nice to have another friend in Rhode Island. Even with Summer it gets kinda lonely...

Kirsten _kisses him on the head_: Oh poor baby, he misses us. And Orange County I knew he would.

Seth: No I do not miss Orange County, I'm not that homesick.

Kirsten: But you _are _homesick.

Seth _looks down_: Yes, a little. But mostly because I miss having someone do my laundry for me. _Kirsten hits him and he rubs his shoulder_ ouch, you got a sharp slap on you mom.

Kirsten _smiles_: Runs in the family.

Sandy: It sounds to me like your doing nothing wrong, just tell Summer what you told us.

Seth: Dad.. This is Summer we're talking about. The girl who suffers from rage blackouts and fought over a comic book for almost a year with me. Who hates seeing me even _looking _at Anna let alone talking to her.

Sandy _stands up and puts his food away_: Your right, your screwed.

Seth: Oh thanks. That helps a lot.

Sandy _grabs his keys_: If you two need anything,

Ryan: We know where to call, don't worry.

Sandy _kisses Kirsten on the forehead_ : See you at dinnertime sweetie,

Kirsten _smiles knowingly_: I'm looking forward to it.

Seth: Oh ewe, did you two just make a pass at each other in front of your son?

Sandy _laughs_: Oh you bet, we Cohens are very sexual beings.

Seth: Oh god not this again. _Sandy chuckles _

Sandy: See you later, oh and Seth! Try and apologize to Summer so this fight doesn't ruin Chritmikah.

Seth: But I didn't do anything wrong!

Sandy: Do us all a favor including Summer, apologize anyways. _He leaves. _

Kirsten: Well gotta meet Julie, we have a lot of clients lined up. Bye sweeties, _She hugs both of them_ its great to have you both home, and I agree with Sandy, Seth apologize.

Seth: But I didn't do anything wrong! _Kirsten smiles and leaves. Ryan grabs his coat _Wait, where are you going?

Ryan: To see Marissa. And dude, _he puts on his coat _I agree with Sandy and Kirsten, just apologize.

Seth: But I didn't do anything!

Ryan_ pats Seth on his back _: Later man, and good luck. _He leaves. _

Seth _to the empty kitchen_: But I didn't do anything wrong! _He stares at the kitchen for a while longer. _All right fine, I'll apologize. _He sits down on the stool. _Now _how_ do I apologize this time? _He groans and puts his head on the counter. _Their right, I'm screwed. _His lifts his head up suddenly and his face lights up. _Eureka! _He grabs the keys to his car and his coat and runs out of the kitchen. _

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The proposal _

_Sorry for a long chapter but it is necessary. I'll try to make them shorter next time, thanks for the reviews I've gotten. The more reviews I get the quicker I'm apt to finishing the story. _

_Summer and Marissa are over at their house, the Roberts Mansion._

Summer: God it's so unfair Coop!

Marissa _trying on a pair of shoes_: What's unfair?

Summer: You like have someone to spend the holidays with.

Marissa: And you don't?

Summer: Not anymore. Not since Tinkerbell came back into the picture again.

Marissa _sits down next to Summer_: Look, I doubt Seth would cheat on you. He loves you to much.

Summer_ snorts_: It didn't look like that when I walked in on him having dinner with Anna.

Marissa: Well at least they weren't having sex.

Summer: Oh ewe Coop! Thanks a lot for putting that picture in my mind.

Marissa _laughs_: Sorry.

Summer: So when's Chino coming over?

Marissa: Seriously? You call him Chino now?

Summer: Yeah the name kinda stuck after Luke started to call him that.

Marissa: Yeah I guess, though I never think of him as Chino though.

Summer: Well?

Marissa: Well what?

Summer: When is he coming over?

Marissa: Oh! He ought to be here any minute. _There's a knock at the door. _And that probably would be him right now.

Summer: Then why is he not coming in?

Marissa: Good point. Who is it?

Seth's voice: Your stepsister's lover.

Summer _standing up with her arms folded_: _Former_ lover and don't you forget it!

Seth: Uh can I come in?

Summer: No!

Marissa: Is Ryan with you?

Seth: No.

Marissa: He's supposed to be here soon.

Seth _shrugs even though no one could see him_: He was leaving to pick you up before I left.

Marissa: Then how did you beat him?

Seth: I sped, and I know shortcuts to this house.

Summer: You know shortcuts to my home?

Seth: Yes but that's a different matter. Would you please open the door?

Summer: No!

Seth: Come on Sum, it's kinda hard to talk to you like this.

Summer: Good, and on a side note-don't you Sum me!

Marissa: Aren't you being a little hard on him?

Summer _sighs_: _Fine_! _She opens the door and glares at Seth, _What do you want Cohen?

Seth: Wow, didn't actually think you would listen to me. This could take some getting used to.

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What? Oh right, um Summer I would appreciate it if you would accompany me to dinner tonight. _Summer stares at him. He leans forward_ That would be a yes?

Summer: It's a no! You…How dare you! How selfish can you be thinking that I'll have dinner with you after I caught you having dinner with Anna the girl that you almost chose over me!

Seth_ stares at her_: So that would be a no?

Summer: Hell no Jackass! _She slams the door leaving him standing there._

Seth: Yes, that could have gone better. _He turns and bumps into Ryan._

Ryan_ surprised_: What are you doing here?

Seth: What are you doing here?

Ryan: I'm here to pick up Marissa like I said I would.

Seth: I just got rejected by Summer.

Ryan: Oh man I'm sorry.

Seth: No problem. It's Christmikah Ryan, and anything can happen when you have teamed up with Moesus.

Ryan _confused_: Who's Moesus?

Seth: Jesus and Moses combined.

Ryan _stares at him_: You have to much time on your hands.

Seth: Yes I do. Listen can you try to convince Summer to change her mind? There's something that 's important that I want to ask her.

Ryan: Like what?

Seth: Important as in secret

Ryan: Oh sorry_he shrugs _I'll do my best man but at the end we may need a Christmikah miracle.

Seth: Yes I'm still praying for one, but thanks for willing to try. _He pats him on the shoulder as he starts to leave _See you later tonight man.

Ryan _nods_: Later._ They both leave in opposite directions. He goes in Marissa's room. Marissa's face lights up._

Marissa _smiling_: There you are, _she kisses him. _I was beginning to worry.

Ryan: Yeah sorry, traffic.

Summer_ with her arms folded_: You should have gone with Cohen. Apparently he knows shortcuts to my house.

Ryan: Yeah I just saw him. Listen Summer maybe you should reconsider your response.

Summer: Why?

Ryan: Well it just seems like he's trying to apologize and how can he if you don't let him?

Marissa: He's got a good point there

Summer _sighs_: Fine, but I don't have to be happy about it. And Anna better not be there.

Ryan: Don't worry. Seth's not that stupid.

Marissa: You sure about that?

Ryan _laughs_: Seth may not be socially smart but he's not that stupid.

Summer _sighs_: I guess I better go over to your house and let him know I've changed his mind.

Ryan: That was easier then I thought it would be. _She glares at him. _ Yeah I better not press my luck huh?

Marissa: So you ready to go?

Ryan _smiling_: I was just about to ask you that.

Marissa _grinning_: See I'm a physic.

Summer: Ugh you guys are like so corny…..I want that.

Ryan: And you can have that if you go out to dinner with Seth.

Summer: All right, all right God I'm going.

Marissa: Let me get my jacket first. _She does and all three of them leave. Summer goes over to the Cohen's home she knocks at then impatiently rings the doorbell. _

Summer: Cohen? _She tries opening the door and it does. She timidly peaks in. _Hello? Anyone home? _She steps inside and looks around. _Cohen? Anyone? _She goes upstairs and looks in Seth's empty room. _Huh. _She stares at the room. _Now if I was Cohen and I was depressed and my friends were busy where would I be? _She glances around and looks at a picture of the fab four on the Summer Breeze. _Of course!

_Next scene shows her in her car driving up to the harbor. She walks up to the Summer Breeze and onto it. Seth is laying underneath the steering wheel. Summer leans over._

Summer: Cohen! _Seth jerks his head up and bangs it on the wheel. Summer winces along with him as he sits up?_

Seth _annoyed_: What do you want Summer?

Summer: You're fixing the boat?

Seth _standing up_: Yeah got nothing better to do. Besides it needs fixing.

Summer: Huh, it doesn't look like it needs fixing to me.

Seth: Well it does its got some quirks that…look why are you here Summer?

Summer: What?

Seth: Why are you here? I thought you were still mad at me.

Summer: I am but I'm here to accept your invitation anyways.

Seth: Invitation?

Summer: To dinner dumbass!

Seth: Oh! So Ryan actually talked you into it?

Summer: Yes and don't make a big deal of it or I wont come!

Seth: Uh, yes all right. So I'll up pick you up at lets say 6:00? And I'll get us a reservation and your favorite restaurant Bella Italia.

Summer: Fine

Seth _nods_: Fine,

Summer: See you at six then and you better be on time!

Seth: Oh I will. So 6:00 it is.

Summer: Yes 6:00 that would be fine.

Seth: Fine… _Summer stares at him for a moment and then walks away. _Yeeesss. _He says to himself as he pumps his fist up in the air at the same time. _Miracles still do happen here in Orange County. _He then turns around and beings whistling while he continues to work on his boat._

_At 6:00 promptly he rings the Robert's doorbell wearing a suite. Summer swings the door open wearing a gorgeous red dress and shawl._

Summer: You're on time!

Seth: Of course I would I said so didn't I? _He stares at her _

Summer: What?

Seth: Sorry it's just WOW you look HOT Summer!

Summer _flushes obviously pleased _: Thanks.

Seth: I mean I don't disserve to even be talking to you.

Summer: Well your right about that. _She grabs _her_ purse that's next to the door and walks out to his car. _

Seth: Oh this is going to be fun.

Summer: Cohen? You coming? _He sighs rolls his eyes turns and head to the car._

_Next scene shows them eating dinner at an expensive Italian restaurant._

Seth: Recognize this table?

Summer: No why? Should I?

Seth: This is the table where we have had our anniversaries at.

Summer: Oh right! I remember now. _Awkward pause. _ Look Cohen just because you're acting all romantic doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you.

Seth: Look I don't even know why you're mad at me. _Summer looks at him. _ Okay I know why it's just you shouldn't be worried. I love _you_ not Anna.

Summer: But how can I be _sure_ of that?

Set h _puts his fork down_: I may have a solution for that.

Summer: And what is the solution?

Seth _puts his napkin down and stands up onto the table. _

Summer _embarrassed_: What? Cohen what are you doing?

Seth: I'm proposing.

Summer: What?

Seth: Marry me.

The waiter _coming by_: Sir if you could just,

Seth: Yes in a minute.

Summer: Cohen I….This is all so fast.

Seth: There is nothing fat about this. I love you not Anna and I always will love you. Without you I'm nothing and this table is _really _shaky and we'll probably get kicked out and everybody's watching but I want you to take a chance and marry me.

Summer: Cohen.

Seth: Acknowledge me now or loose me forever.

Some person in the restaurant: Marry him, if you don't I will.! _Everybody laughs. _

Summer _stands up and Seth pulls her up_: I can't believe I'm doing this. And I can't believe you used those words again and they still worked.

Seth _smiling_: Yes I'm cheep I know. Marry me anyways.

Summer _laughs_: Yes of course.

Seth _sighs relieved_: Good now you can have this. _He pulls a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket._

Summer _laughing and crying_: It's beautiful.

Seth _slipping on the ring_: Those are tears of joy I hope.

Summer _laughs_: Oh yes, of unspeakable joy.

Seth: Good I hate the speakable kinds.

Summer: I know you do. _He smiles and kisses her and everybody starts to cheer and clap. _

Summer _laughing_: Oh my God.

Seth: Welcome to the family _Mrs._ Cohen.

Summer: Mrs. Cohen,that has a nice ring to it. _ They kiss again and lived happily ever after, or so they thought. After all nothing is as good as it seems to be. _


	3. Chapter 3

A New Face in Town

_You may not like this chapter as well as you liked the first two chapters but I thought it was a necessary chapter for it introduces Jack Atwood, Ryan's Father. _

Jack Atwood stepped out of the jail and took a breath of fresh air. He was free, finally free. Now it was time to take care of some business. His oldest son Trey came and visited him, told him of the Cohens and what great people they were. How they took in Ryan without question. How they made him part of the family, another son. His only thought to that was how _dare _they? How could they just steal him away from him? Just like that? It wasn't right, and it shouldn't even be legal.

He wasn't only angry at Mr. And Mrs. Cohen but he was pissed at Ryan for abandoning him. How many times did that kid visit him in jail? None! At least Trey had the courtesy to not forget where he came from and visited him from time to time. Ryan had to learn a lesson. He had to learn and understand that Jack Atwood, otherwise known as Big Jack, was still his father. That Jack was still in charge. And Jack was determined to teach that to Ryan, however far he has to go.

An old convertible drove up his feet. His girlfriend Jolene was there. At least Jolene had the decency to wait for him and stay by his side even though he was married to Dawn while he was sleeping with her. Marrying that bitch Dawn was a mistake, he thought as he got into the car. Dawn of course showed know interest in him after she divorced him and left him to rot in jail while she picked up her life and married A.J his old friend. He laughed when he heard that A.J kicked Ryan out and that Dawn left him. He knew that would happen. One person that A.J always hated was Ryan. He didn't mind Trey cause Trey was one of them. But Ryan, Ryan he hated. And now for the first time Jack could understand why.

Jolene _popping some bubble gum_: Ready to have some fun? _She grinned at with a knowingly smile._

Jack _grabbing the bottle of vodka in the car_: Later, got some business to take care of in Orange County.

Jolene: What in the hell kinda business could you have in that shit hole Orange County?

Jack: It's personal. _Jolene shrugged _

Jolene: All right, whatever. Got nothing better to do. _She sped off with the tires squealing while he drank his vodka, God he forgot how good it tasted, and watched her change directions to Orange County a place where its sunny every day. A place where the rich hung out, a place where nothing bad ever happened. A place of peace and serenity_

Jack _grinning to himself_:Orange County, prepare to meet your match. _Jolene looked at him oddly but said nothing as she popped in a CD and sang along to Pink as they headed into paradise. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

_The accident. _

_Jack walked into the small 7 eleven near the highway. A few miles down layed the resturant Bella Italia, Jolen had hinted how nice it would be to eat there since she has heard of its repuation. "Who likes italian food?" grumbled Jack as he grabbed some cigarrettes. The cashier was a nice young girl around 16 or so who eyed him nervously like he was gonna rob the place. "10 bucks" she said after she rang up the price for the cigarrettes. Jack groaned at the price. The only thing he hated about cigarrettes is how god damned expencive they are. He fished for change in his pockets while the girl waited impatiently. He finally got the exact amount. "You happy you bitch?" He growled. The girls eyes widened. "Excuse me?" She asked, clearly upset by his use of words. "I said you happy you bitch? Happy about taking the last of my money?" He snarled. The girl stared at him unsure of what to do since she was the only one working that night so there was no store manager. She sighed and said as calmly as she could "I didn't force you to buy the cigarrettes. If you want you can still give back the cigarrettes and I'll give you back your $10.00."_

_"Hell no." He growled still drunk from the vodka. "I ain't gonna do you any favors." He stormed out of the store carrying his pack of ciggarrettes leaving the girl shaken, realived, and very confused. "Get out." He snarled to Jolene who was in the drivers seat. "I'm driving."_

_"Hell no your not." Jolene said firmly. "Your drunk. Ain't no way your gonna be driving."_

_"Listen bitch."_

_"Don't you be calling me that!" cried Jolene. "I ain't your bitch and I'll never be your bitch you got that jackass?" He stared at her, taken by surprise for the first time a women has actuallly dared talk back at him, to his face. Dawn only had the guts to do that through the letters she mailed him telling him of their divorce. He did the only thing he could do at this situation. He kept his composher . _

_" I'm driving." He said in a low and dangerous voice. Jolene sighed and did the only thing she could thinnk of at that moment. She cooperated. Later she would wish she hadn't._

_At that same time a very happy couple walked out of Bella Itialia. Seth was beaming and Summer was glowing. _

Summer _with her arms folded around Seths_: So like we have to call Marissa and Ryan right away. They will not believe what has just happened. Did Ryan know you were going to pop the question?

Seth: Nope, nobody knew, not even Ryan.

Summer _surprised_: Seriously?

Seth: Hey, I didn't even know I was going to pop the question tell this morning.

Summer: Thats another thing, if its so soon how did you get the ring so fast? _Seth looks away emberresed. _

Summer _exhasperated_: Cohen!

Seth: What! _She glares at him. _Oh all right, so I bought it before hand and paid extra for them to keep on hold.

Summer: So wait, before today you were planning on asking me anyways?

Seth: Yeah I was during Summertime but then I...I um...

Summer: You what?

Seth: I chickened out. And put the ring on hold.

Summer _laughs_: You're so cute! You didn't have to be nervouse Cohen, I would have said yes.

Seth: Yes well now I know that. I don't know I guess I thought maybe it was to soon. _Summer looks at him with a oh come on look. _

Summer: And four months is going to make a differance?

Seth: All right, so I was more nervous then I thought I would be about marraige, you happy?

Summer: Yes very. But what made you change your mind?

Seth _opening the door for Summer_: It was the last and much needed grand romantic gesture I could think of keeping you. _He closes the door and walks around, opens his door and gets in. Summers looking at him._

Summer: You were really afraid of losing me?

Seth: Yeah I was.

Summer: But just because we're in a fight doesn't mean that I want to break up with you...Wait a minute _she snaps. _Are you telling me that you proposed to me as a way to apologize? That your proposel was an apology?

Seth _starting the car_: What? No! _Summer glares at him._ Well even if it was does it matter? _Summer stares at him for a while. _

Summer: No I guess not.

Seth _smiles_: There feel better? _She smacks him_

Summer: Now I do.

Seth _rubbing his shoulder_: Yeah I keep on forgetting the whole rage blackouts thing that you have.

Summer: Your looking to have another one if your not careful!

SethOkay, sorry geeze maybe this was a mistake. _ Summer glares at him with a murderouse look. _Kidding! _He raises his hands up. _Kidding I swear!

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What now?

Summers: Hands _on _the wheel while we're driving would be nice!

Seth: Oh right, _he puts his hands on the wheel and Summer rolls her eyes and then she picks up her cell phone._

Seth _innocently_: Who you calling?

Summer _looks at him_: Marissa, duh!

Seth _sheepishly_: Oh right.

_Scene shows Ryan and Marissa making out in his car. _

Ryan: Was it a nice afternoon?

Marissa _smiles _: Mmmmm Very nice. _The phone rings. She looks at it. _Its Summer, _Ryan sighs _Don't worry I'll get rid of her. _Ryan sits up. _

Marissa: Hey Sum. whats up?

_Goes back to the car. Shows Summer and Seth. _

Summer: Okay oh my God Marissa you well never beleive what just happened.

Marissa _starts to sit up_: What?

Summer: Seth just proposed to me!

Marissa _sits up fully_: What! _Ryan looks at her oddly. _Oh my God, are you serious?

Summer _to excited to keep still_: Totally! And it was so romantic how he did it. He stood up on the table at the restuarant and declared his love for me like he did at the kissing booth and asked me to marry him.

Marissa _puts her hand over her_: Oh my God Sum! I can't believe this! _ To Ryan _Seth **_PROPOSED!_**

Ryan: What? He did what? _He picked up his own phone and called Seth._

Seth: Yeah man? Whats happening?

Ryan: You _proposed_? _THAT _was the important question you needed to ask her?

Seth: Yeah man, sorry I didn't tell you it was kinda close notice if you know what I mean. Like I thought of the idea this morning.

Summer: Oh yeah right Seth. _To Marissa_ He already bought the ring during Summer but then he chickened out.

Marissa _laughing_: Ohhh, thats just like him!

Ryan: And you didn't tell me because?

Seth: Wow Ryan, sorry man that I didn't tell you. I didn't think you would mind much.

Ryan: Well its not that I mind much its more of a shock...

Seth: Well tell you what next time I propose to a girl you'll be in on the info. _Summer glares at him. _Not that there will _be _a next time. _Summer still glares at him. _Hypothetical Summer! _She smacks him. _Geeze it was a hypthetical remark Summer! Thats all! _He raises his hands to his face as if protecting it_ Hypothetical! _Summer glares at him still. _Okay like we're having this wonderful moment Summer, I really think a murder would ruin it.

Ryan _laughing_: Not even engaged for a whole day, not even a whole hour and already your getting into trouble.

Seth: Haha very funny, I guess this is my punishment for not teling you.

Summer _ignores Seth and continues to talk to Marissa _: So like you totally have to be my maid of honor. Taylor and Caitlynn can be my bridesmaide since Caitlynn is my stepsister its only fair. And Ryan will be Seth's best man, Seth _she hisses _ ask Ryan if he'll be your best man. _Marissa laughs. _

Seth _rolles his eyes_: Okay Ryan, Summer wants me to ask though I already know the answer, will you Ryan Atwood accept the honor of being my best man?

Summer _her eyes light up_: Wait! _Ryan's about to say yes of course._

Seth: Wait! _Ryan stops. _Well Summer said wait. What is it Summer?

Summer: What if like Marissa and Ryan gets enganged and we have a DOUBLE wedding. _Ryan eyes widened at that remark. _

Marissa_ looking at Ryan _: Um I don't think we're ready for marraige Sum. I mean we've finally had a year of a normal relationship and marraige is a big step, it might ruin this normal thing we have going.

Seth _shaking his head at Summer_: Yeah I don't think their ready.

Summer _sighs_: Fine, it was just a thought, But you and Ryan will defenitly be our maid of honor and best man?

Marissa: Oh yeah defenitly

Summer: Okay good, I'll let you go now and finish your evenining with Ryan cause the next few weeks are going to be because cause I'm getting married! So like we totally get to plan my wedding I have so many ideas.

Seth: Wait you already have ideas?

Summer: Uh, yeah since I was like 12. _Seth stares at her. _Its a girl thing. Well anywho I'll let you go and have a little _fun_...

Marissa _laughs_: Oh my god, Summer! You have a disgusting little mind.

Summer: Yes I do. Well we have to get together and plan the wedding.

Seth _whos still on the phone with Ryan_: Do I have to be there for the planning?

Ryan: Trust me, from what I have observed all you need to do is show up, let the girls plan. Its a girl thing.

Seth: Okay so like how come everyone knows that weddings are a girl thing but me?

Summer _who has already said by and has hung up_: Cohen!

Seth: What?

Summer: Hang up! They need their alone time.

Ryan _laughing_: Did she just say alone time?

Seth: Yeah she did, well uh yeah I'll let you go and make out with your girlfriend_ Summer slaps him. _Ouch _he rubs his shoulder._And I'll just get abused over here. So um tommarow we should have our seth/ryan time and basically hide from ribbons and wedding dresses and all the chaos that makes a women.

Ryan: Sounds fine to me. Later buddy, and Seth.

Seth _about to hang up_: Yeah?

Ryan: Congratilations!

Seth: Thanks, I'm gonna need all the congrats I can get. Later man.

Ryan: Later. _The both hang up the phone._

Marissa: Wow, so like Seth and Summer are engangned who would have though that would happen?

Ryan: I know especially today of all days.

Marissa: What makes today so special?

Ryan _pulls out his own engangment ring while Marissa gasps_: Cause today was when I was gonna ask you if you would marry me. Even though Seth beat me to it and its not as romantically done. _He takes her hand. _Even after all the drama and chaos we've been through and even though this isn't like Seth's proposel I have a question I want to ask you.

Marissa _laughing and crying_: Oh my God.

Ryan: Marissa Cooper, well you marry me?

_Meanwhile back on the highway Seth and Summer were to busy being exicted to notice the car swerving behind them. It all happened so fast. Later Summer would have a hard time remembering the excite details. The car behind them swerved and skidded and then collided into them causing them to smash into a tree on the side and then to tip over. The other car was smashed up against the tree as well. People stopped driving and pulled over and one of them called the ambulance. Once of the drivers who was luckly a doctor ran to the car even though He would be amazed if anyone had survived it, looking at the wreckage he didn't see how that was possible. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Part two of the accident _

_Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can though some chapters might be harder to write then others since I'm making up the story as I go along. I try to make the characters sound as they would on the show, I think they do when I'm typing them but hopefully they really do sound like the characters on the show-if that makes sense. I decided that the accident chapter will be two parts since the first part was long but this chapter is set at the scene of the accident so the tittle fits.. The next few chapters are going to be more serious though I'll try to put some OC humor in there since its going to be mainly set in the hospital theirs not going to be a lot of it. I hope though those who like the story will continue to like it even if its more serious then the other chapters. _

_The Doctor and another man rushed to the wreckage. The young man stared at it."My God." he said softly for he had never seen anything like this before. Doctor Ross stared at the cars and memories of him being a paramedic came rushing back. He had a hard time putting accidents like this out of his mind. "The ambulance and the highway patrol are on their way!" the women who had dialed 911 called out to them. Doctor. Ross knelt down and shined the flashlight that he had grabbed from his back seat to the passengers side. There was a young girl who's head was bleeding but otherwise was conscience and alert. _

Doctor Ross: Its all right honey, the ambulance and highway patrol will be here in seconds to get you out, just hang on okay? _The young girl, Summer, was clearly in shock as she looked up at the flashlight and then looked at the boy next to her that was covered in blood and said something that he didn't quite get. Two other men had joined him and the young man. The young man, Carl, had checked the other car with them_

Carl to Doctor Ross: Two older people are in the other car, A male and female. The female's dead, no pulse or nothing. The guy looks like he's just out of it. Isn't bleeding much.

One of the other men: We should probably get them out right? So we can preform CPR on them?

Doctor Ross: No! Wait for the paramedics. If you move them you might break more bones then the ones that have already been broken, like their necks.

The same man-Jerry: You an expert or something?

Doctor Ross: Yes in a way, I'm a doctor and was a paramedic for a while.

Jerry _sheepishly _: Oh.

The other man-Luke: Then why don't you get them out since you were a paramedic? You'd know how to move them.

Doctor Ross: Trust me its safer to wait for the highway patrol and ambulance to get here. _Suddenly as if right on cue both appeared. The police and paramedics hurried over the a crowd that was forming._

One of the policeman: All right people, back up let us do our jobs.

one of the paramedics: Does anyone know what happened?

Carl _eager to help_: I do. The kids in this car were driving perfect, really good for young people . The car behind them was the one that was swerving. I remember cause I got nervous since I was behind that car and switched lanes. _He looked at the two cars_. Good thing I did too._ The paramedics knelt down to the younger peoples car. Summer was still awake but in shock and wasn't sure of what was going on. _

One of the paramedics who was next to Seth's window: Hey we need to get this kid out of here now, He's breathing but barley.

Doctor Ross _nodded_: She can wait, even though she might be stressed and in shock he's our primary concern right now, if we get him out now he might make it. The others will have to wait to.

The paramedic called Josh : It looks like he's trapped under the dashboard. We're going to have to break the windshields to get him and her out. _Suddenly Seth stopped breathing. _He's not breathing! Get me the airway now! _One of the paramedics quickly handed him what he asked for. Thankfully the drivers window was already broken and even though it was awkward since the car was upside down he managed to but the airway into the kids mouth with a bag on it with an oxygen tube hanging from it, and waited knowing that even with the "bagging" as it was called the boy was still dying. _More oxygen!_ He snapped and the other paramedic put some more in the IV._

Doctor Ross _softly_: Come on kid, don't do this us.

Josh: Come on kid _live _damn it. _After a few seconds of bagging Seth started to breath again and Josh sat back relieved as the other paramedics clapped. _

Doctor Ross: All right it's not over yet people, we need to put a tarp on the kids while we break the windshield so the glass doesn't cut them.

Jerry _to the paramedics and police and police_: He's a doctor. _So the as the policeman directed the traffic the paramedics put a tarps on Summer and Seth as the broke the windshield and very, very carefully removed Seth and Summer, and laid Seth on a stretcher. Summer was awake and alert and was sobbing and started to scream hysterically when she saw Seth. The paramedics weren't sure that she was screaming because she saw him or that she was coming out of the shock._

Doctor Ross _Holding Summer gently_: Come on sweetheart, its all right, its all right. _He lead her gently one of the other ambulances and helped her up there and lay in the stretcher. He jumped back down and hurried to the other car. Carl was right sadly and the girl was dead. They were covering her up when he got there._

Doctor Ross _to Josh_: How bad is his injuries?

Josh _shrugged_: mild, there was vodka, next to him and he's reeking of it. So the accident was more then likely the drunken basterds fault.

Doctor: Ross: We won't know that he was drunk until we give him the blood test. The girl could have been drinking.

Josh: Yeah I know, I just hate those sleezeball scums that cause accidents and nearly kill young people like those kids who's whole life is ahead of them. Did you see the girls finger?

Doctor Ross _confused_: No.

Josh: She had a ring on it, on her engagement finger. Damn it the kid just got engaged probably to that boy. Its just not fair, its just not fair that they get the worst of it and the guy who causes it seems to come out with hardly a scratch on him!

Doctor Ross: I know, all this is bringing back memories to when I was a paramedic. These accidents are the type that get to me the most. _He looks over the boy that was being carried into the ambulance. _I'm going to be riding with the boy. _Josh nodded. _So much for my night off_ he added mostly to himself as he headed off to Seth's ambulance. Later Sandy and Kirsten were having a romantic dinner for two when they got a phone call. A phone call that all parents dread, a phone call that would change their lives forever. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

_The Aftermath part 1 _

_Thanks again for the great reviews I've been getting. I decided to make this into two parts again since the first half is semi long and I need to work and some of my other stories now as well lol. And again thanks for all the reviews I've received and the more reviews I get the quicker I'll be to update. This is a fun story to work on and I'm enjoying the process. _

_Sandy and Kirsten are rushing inside the hospital, they go to the front desk._

The secretary kindly: Yes may I help you?

Sandy _trying to keep control of his voice_: Yes, we're here for Seth Cohen. _The secretary's smile faded and looked at them with sympathy._

The secretary: Are you his parents?

Kirsten_ who was deeply shaken_: Yes, where is he? He's not…..

The secretary: He's still alive Mrs. Cohen. _Kirsten lets out a breath._

Sandy: Then where is he? Where the hell is my son?

Kirsten: Sandy!

Sandy: I'm sorry, it's just that….

The secretary_ waves the apology_: Don't be, I understand, well I don't but I can imagine. You can't see him right now. He's in surgery with Dr. Ross and rest of the neurosurgical team.

Kirsten _puts her hand to her mouth_: Surgery?

The secretary _quietly_: He has sustained sever head injuries Mr. and Mrs. Cohen.

Sandy: Severe? Wait what do you mean by severe?

The secretary: I'm not sure if I'm the right person to talk to you about this since I don't fully understand all the injuries myself.

Sandy: All the injuries? Listen that's my son in there_ he points to where the OR is. _And I want some answers goddamn it!

The secretary: Sir if you will just calm down.

Sandy: No I will not calm down!

Kirsten: Sandy, please….

Sandy: My son is in middle of surgery and I don't even know what their doing to him or who Dr. Ross is or how sever his head injuries are or _what_ his head injuries are, and she has the _nerve _to tell me to calm down?

Kirsten _desperately_: Sandy….

The secretary: Do I have to call security down here sir? _Sandy looks at her. _

Sandy: No of…of course not. I'm sorry I lost it there for a minute.

The secretary: That's quite all right; I can only imagine the pain of worrying you must be going through.

Kirsten: How long is the surgery?

The secretary: At least an hour longer.

Sandy: An_ hour_? How big of a surgery is it?

The secretary: And in an hour Dr. Ross –who was at the scene of the accident -will come out and tell you what you need to know.

Kirsten: He was at the accident?

The secretary: He was driving home, good thing he was too. He helped out with the highway patrol and paramedics a great deal. _Suddenly Neil Roberts, Julie, and Caitlyn _

_comes hurrying into the hospital._

Kirsten: Julie! What are you doing here?

Julie: I'm here for Summer, as well as Seth.

Sandy: Wait a minute, Summer was in the car?

Neil: Yes, I just got the call from the hospital.

Sandy: But I thought Summer and Seth were fighting.

Julie: Well apparently they made up.

Neil _to the secretary_: Summer Roberts?

The secretary _smiles_: You're her father?

Neil: Yes, is she all right?

The secretary: She's luckier then Seth. She doesn't even have to have surgery.

Julie: She doesn't?

The secretary: No, she broke her arm and has a mild concussion and right now their in a room stitching her up. Now physically she may be fine but she's still in shock which is normal for an accident like this.

Neil _relaxes a bit_: Oh thank God…

Kirsten: What about the other car? You said when you called that there was another car involved?

The secretary: Yes unfortunately the female passenger is dead. The driver has a sever concussion and his also being stitched and sobered up, and then well be arrested.

Sandy: Wait a minute? He's getting sobered up? So this wasn't Seth's fault?

The secretary: Oh no! Witnesses say he was driving perfectly. It was the other drivers fault for he was swerving behind them and then hit them, they found a bottle of vodka next to him and he didn't pass the blood test so he was very drunk, and apparently just got out of jail also. I guess this was a little thank you for releasing me present.

Kirsten: Oh thank God, not about the women dying but that Seth and Summer didn't die and that it wasn't Seth's fault.

Caitlyn: Where are Marissa, and Ryan?

Julie: Excuse me?

Caitlyn: Well I mean both of their best friends are in a pretty bad accident, I just thought they'd be here.

Sandy: Good point, I need to call Ryan. I should have when I left it's just that…

Kirsten: You weren't thinking straight and neither was I, He'll understand.

Julie: Is Marissa with Ryan?

Sandy: Yeah I think so.

Julie _nods_: Then just tell him that both of them need to get down here right away. _Sandy picked up the phone with shaky hands to call Ryan._

_Next scene shows Marissa making out with Ryan in a nice hotel room and you see the ring on her finger while her hand is on his shoulder._

Marissa: Mr. Ryan Copper that has a nice sound to it.

Ryan _looks at her_: Excuse me? Mr. Ryan _Cooper_? I don't think so,

Marissa_ laughs_: Hey this is the 21 centaury.

Ryan: Uh huh, ain't buying that 21 centaury crap. What every happened to Mrs. Marissa Atwood, or Mrs. Marissa Cohen? Though- _he looked up as if having an after thought_- Marissa Cohen and Ryan Atwood would be kind of odd since my brothers names is Cohen, Sort of like me marrying my sister. Which you kind of were for a while with Caleb and your mom married.

Marissa _thinking about it_: Yeah, no Cohen. That would be weird. But I do Like Cooper for your last name since I'm kind of keen on keeping it.

Ryan: Fine, what about Mrs. Marissa Cooper Atwood?

Marissa: That could work.

Ryan: See from what Sandy says the key to marriage is compromise, and I'm already getting the hang of that.

Marissa _laughs_: Yes you are, and not at all egotistical about yourself are you?

Ryan: Who me? That's not my department, that's Seth's.

Marissa: True enough.

Ryan: Have you tried calling Summer yet?

Marissa: Yeah, her cell phone must be turned off or something, since it doesn't ring. They must be celebrating.

Ryan: Mmmmm, celebrating, that sounds like something we should be doing.

Marissa: Well you are right about that. _They start to kiss again and Ryan's phone rings, both sighs._

Marissa: Maybe it's Seth and you can have him tell Summer to call me and we can give them the news at the same time.

Ryan _looks at the id confused_: No it's Sandy.

Marissa: Oh, what would Sandy what? You weren't supposed to have dinner with the Cohen's were you?

Ryan: No, well pretty sure. I guess I'll find out. _He answers the phone _Hello? _Shows Sandy at the hospital _

Sandy: Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah Sandy, what's up? I wasn't supposed to have dinner with you guys was I?

Sandy: What? No, listen, is Marissa with you?

Ryan: Yeah.

Sandy: You and Marissa need to get to the hospital right away.

Ryan: The hospital? What are you doing in the hospital? _Marissa looks at him confused. _

Sandy: Seth and Summer have been in an accident.

Ryan _trying to register all this_: An accident? Wait a minute, what kind of accident? _Marissa starts to look worried._

Sandy: A car accident.

Ryan: And are they all right? Is Seth and Summer all right?

Marissa _stands up_: Seth and Summer? What's going on Ryan? _Ryan ignores her. _

Sandy: Summer's going to be fine, just a broken arm, concussion, and a few stitches, Seth however….

Ryan _fearing the worst_: What's wrong with Seth? _Marissa stares at Ryan with a worried expression._

Sandy: He's in surgery, apparently he has suffered some sever head injuries.

Ryan: What kinds of injuries?

Sandy _trying to keep his composer_: We don't know yet, the neurosurgeon is still operating on him but you need to,

Ryan: We'll be right there, and Sandy I'm sure everything's going to be fine.

Sandy _putting his hand to his face_: I sure hope your right Ryan; I sure hope your right.

Ryan: Yeah me to, we'll be there in seconds. _He hangs up the phone and clearly looks upset. _

Marissa: What is it? _Ryan sits down on the bed of the hotel leans over and puts his hands on his face. The only other time Marissa had seen Ryan like that was in the waiting room after she shot Trey. _

Marissa: Ryan what is it? _She sits down next to him. _Ryan you're scaring me. Is it Seth and Summer? Have they been in an accident? Ryan, talk to me!

Ryan _quietly_: Yeah, Summer's going to be fine. Seth however, _He looks up and Marissa could see how scared he was. _Seth is in surgery with severe head injuries. From talking to Sandy it doesn't look good.

Marissa: Does Sandy know what kind of injuries they are?

Ryan: No.

Marissa: Then maybe their not as bad as you think and Sandy's overreacting, you know how parents can get when it comes to their children. Maybe it was severe but they got him in surgery just in time. Let's not presume the worst until we know it's the worst.

Ryan _smiles softly_: How come you're so smart?

Marissa: Oh I slept around with a lot of smart people and they spilled their secrets. _Ryan looks at her. _Kidding! Okay, I'm sorry now's not the time for jokes.

Ryan: I… I can't loose Seth.

Marissa _rubs his shoulder_: And you won't. Seth's stronger then we give him credit for, he'll be able to fight through this.

Ryan: I hope your right. _He stands up and gets his jacket. _Come on lets go, I'm driving.

Marissa _stands up and grabs the keys from his hand_: I'm driving.

Ryan: But,

Marissa: Look at you; you're in no condition to drive. Sandy and Kirsten couldn't handle having both of their sons in car accidents.

Ryan _sighs_: Fine, since when have you been so stubborn and persuasive?

Marissa _smiles_: Oh I've always been stubborn and persuasive, it's part of my charm, haven't you noticed? _Ryan smiles weakly and she looks at him with a serious expression. _

Everything is going to be fine Ryan, you're not going to lose Seth.

Ryan: I hope your right.

Marissa: I _know _I am. Everything _well be fine. _ I'm sure of it, and after this everything will return to normal, I promise. _He smiles at her as she hugs him and then they both walk out door unaware how wrong she was for after that night nothing will be the same for them again, ever. _


	7. Chapter 7

The Aftermath part 2

Thanks for all the great reviews and sorry this chapter took longer to submit to then the others. I've been busy lately since College is coming to the end of the year. A lot of the medical talk I researched briefly just so I could get the proper dialogue for it and make it seem more realistic.

_Scene is in Dr. Ross-who is the Chief Surgeons-office. Sandy and Kirsten are there. Dr. Ross is explaining Seth's condition to them. Julie and Caitlin are waiting in the waiting area while Neil visits Summer. _

Dr. Ross: First of all let me say how strong Seth is. He's a fighter. He took a sever blow to the head and most people wouldn't have made it close to this far as Seth has. So that gives us hope. But his injuries are quite severe.

Kirsten: How severe?

Dr. Ross: He has two kinds of injuries. He first injury occurred at the same time of the impact. Her brain decelerated against the skull. Basically its pretty much badly shaken around. Perhaps it even has rotated and if that's the case then nerve fibers probably got stretched, and arteries and the veins could quite possible have gotten torn. And all this can cause tremendous damage. _Both Sandy and Kirsten looked at Dr. Ross trying to grasp what he was telling them._

Sandy _quietly_: And his second injury?

Dr. Ross: Its actually not as frightening but there is a good possibility that its not. The bark is worse then the bite so to speak. He has an open wound where the skull was cut through, and that bone of the skull is broken. And so right now his brain is actually exposed right now, in that area, probably where he was struck by some sharp piece of seel in the car just after the impact.

_Kirsten put her hand on her mouth and Sandy tightened his grip on her other hand, his face paling at what Dr. Ross was telling him. _

Dr. Ross: There is a good chance that the area away from the open wound is actually un damaged. We often see very minor long-term disability from these open head wounds. It's the first injury that has us more worried then the second as will as the complications from both situations. He has also lost a fair amount of blood, and her blood pressure would have automatically dropped severely because of the trauma. He's badly weakened by the blood loss. In addition, there is a loss of oxygen to the brain though we do not know how much. However much it could be it could still be catastrophic or hardly any at all The bottom line is we need to get in there and help him right away. We need to lift the bone that was depressed in the fracture to relieve some of the pressure. We need to address the wound. And there is some additional repair work we're going to have to do around the eye sockets. He has sustained a tremendous blow which could blind him for good. And there are other stuff to worry about. Infections and the fact that he is having trouble breathing. Even though that is expected in situations like this it could have some catastrophic complications, and so we are keeping a breathing tube through his Trachea. The one that the paramedics put in. And we have had him on a respirator since he have got here. We have already done a CT scan on her which gave us some very important information. _He sighed a bit out of breath with all this medical talk. Even though it was important for the kids parents to understand what was going on. _I know this is a lot of medical talk Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. I need to know though that you understand what is going on and why we need to operate again despite the risks. Am I making things clear?

Sandy _struggling to keep control of his voice_: So you're saying that Seth has two major injuries, basically a shaking of the brain, and an open wound which results from a fracture of her skull and as a result of the damage, he may die or he may have permanent brain injury...or he may be blind...

Dr. Ross: That sounds about right, yes.

Kirsten _her voice shaking_: Is there a chance that he'll ever be normal? That he will be the same Seth?

Dr. Ross: That is a possibility, as long as we all understand that there are degrees of normal. Her motor skills could be affected, for a time, or even indefinitely. They could be affected in minor ways or very, very major ones. His reasoning response can be affected and his personality could change. But on the whole yes. If he is very, very lucky, and blessed with a small miracle he could be normal.

Kirsten: But you don't think that is very likely do you?

Dr. Ross _in a softer tone_: No I don't. I think it is unlikely to sustain this extensive an injury and not see any long-term ill effects. But if all goes well they could be relatively minor and that's only if _we're lucky_. I am not making you any promises Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. Right now Seth is in a lot of trouble and we can't ignore that. You are asking me for the best case and I am telling you what's possible. That doesn't mean that will happen though.

Sandy: What's the worst case?

Dr. Ross: That he won't make it and if he does he'll be severely impaired. He could remain in a coma permanently, or extensively brain damaged if he regains consciousness at all. Loss of motor skills, powers of reason. He could in essence be severely brain damaged, if he has sustained too great a shock, too many injuries, and we are unable to repair them. How much swelling occurs in the brain will have a lot to do with it as well and how successful we are at controlling the swelling. We need all our skills and a lot of luck and so will your son. If you sign the papers we would like to operate immediately.

Kirsten: What happens if we don't operate right away?

Dr. Ross _seriously_: I don't think she'll live another two hours, Mrs. Cohen. And if he does I don't think there will be any viable brain function left he'll probably be blind also.

Sandy: It looks like you don't leave us much of a choice Dr. Ross.

Kirsten: Wait a minute Sandy, before we sign shouldn't we talk about this first?

Sandy _turns clearly upset_: What choices do we have Kirsten? We have to have the surgery to save Seth!

Kirsten: But there is a good chance that he wont come out of that surgery alive and if he does he wont be _my _Seth! He'll be in a coma or brain damaged.

Sandy: So what do you want us to do? Do you want us to just let him die?

Kirsten: I want to make sure we well have our son back. I don't think Seth would want to live on life support for the rest of his life!

Sandy: Well that's not really his choice is it? Yes he's over 18 but he never had Ryan or us or Summer or anyone sign his will saying he wants us to pull the plug!

Kirsten: But shouldn't we discuss it at least?

Sandy: There's no time to discuss it! Our son is _dying_ damn it! Don't you want him to have a chance to live?

Kirsten _crying_: Of course I do! I love Seth and would give my life for him if that would help him live.

Sandy: Then what do we need to discuss?

Kirsten: I just don't want to stare at a vegetable that used to be Seth. I'm afraid that if we do this surgery our Seth may never come back.

Sandy: Kirsten, honey, there's a better chance of him making it with the surgery then without. Besides it's the Christimkah season right? A time for Jesus and Moses to team up again and give us an Orange County miracle.

Dr. Ross: Christimikah?

Sandy: Hanukkah and Christmas combined.

Dr. Ross _smiling _: Ah, clever.

Kirsten _smiles back_: Seth's favorite holiday. And he's going to spend it in a hospital bed in a coma with tubs on him.

Sandy: Honey please, I'm begging you to understand the necessity of this surgery

Kirsten _shaking _: I do understand. I just don't want to lose him.

Sandy: Neither do I. And this surgery will give us a better chance of having him come back.

Kirsten _nods_: All right then, lets sign the papers.

Dr. Ross _handing them the papers_: Trust me your doing the right thing.

Sandy _signing_: I sure hope your right Doctor, I sure hope your right.

_Next scene shows Julie and Caitlin in the waiting room. Ryan and Marissa came running in. _

Ryan _quickly_: What's going on with Seth? Where's Sandy and Kirsten.

Julie _stands up_: Take a breath Ryan. Sandy and Kirsten is with Dr. Ross who is explaining Seth's injuries.

Ryan: What? Who's Dr. Ross?

Julie: The Chief Surgeon.

Marissa: Mom where's Summer and Neil?

Julie: Neil's with Summer who's getting her the finishing touches of her stitches done. _Suddenly Sandy and Kirsten came out, Sandy was holding Kirsten who was crying softly._

Julie: Ke, Ke what happened? _She went over to hug Kirsten who hugged Julie tighter then what Julie was expecting._

Ryan _to Sandy_: What's wrong with Seth? What's his injuries?

Sandy: Sit down Ryan. Its kind of complicated. _Sandy and Ryan sat down and Sandy told Ryan everything that Dr. Ross told them. _

Ryan _quietly_: So it doesn't look good for Seth?

Sandy: No it doesn't. But a lot of things are up in the air right now for him recovering. _Ryan leaned over and put his hands over his face again and Marissa rubbed his arm. _

Sandy: The good news is that Seth is stronger then a lot of other people would have been and it's because of his strength that he's still alive and if he's strong enough to be alive now then his strength might just bring him through.

Marissa: See? I told you Seth is stronger then we give him credit for. _Neil is leading a very badly shaken Summer out. _

Marissa _looks up and sees Summer_: Summer! Oh thank God! _She ran over and hugged the still shocked Summer gently but at the same time tightly._

Summer: Seth...

Marissa _breaking the hug_: He's still alive Summer.

Summer _crying_: Oh thank God, when I saw him he looked so...so much blood. _Neil held her tightly while a nurse came over._

The Nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?

Sandy: Yes?

The Nurse: Your son is ready for you to see before surgery.

Kirsten: What about Ryan? Can he come? He and Marissa?

The Nurse: Who's Ryan?

Sandy: His brother, Marissa is Ryan's girlfriend and a close friend to Seth. Summer here is his girlfriend.

The Nurse: Well that's a lot of people. _She looks at them_ What the hell I guess we can make an exception.

Neil: Summer honey, maybe you should stay out here.

Summer: No daddy!

Neil: Sweetheart your still in a lot of shock, seeing Seth in his state it might not be good for you...

Summer: What wouldn't be good for me daddy is that if Seth dies and I never get a chance to say goodbye! I need to... _She starts crying again. Neil holds her saying "Shhhh. Shhh."_

Neil: All right then. _They walked in the room where Seth lay. Non of them hardly recognized. Seth lay, watched by a resident and two specially trained ICU nurses. There was a breathing tube in his tube in her throat, and another tube was in his nose, a transfusions in one arm, an IV in her leg, and machines and monitors everywhere and his face was battered to where non of them could hardly recognize Seth. _

Kirsten _leans over to Seth and kisses him on the cheek_: I'm here sweetie. Mommy's here. And I love you so much. _She starts crying and kisses Seth again. _You have to fight okay? You have to fight like you've been doing and come back to us. I don't want to lose you sweetheart. You mean everything to me. I don't think I could live if you... _She starts to sob and Julie hurries to her and holds her tight. Sandy stares at his son unsure of what to say. He sits down on the chair next to his son and looks at Seth trying to keep his composure. _

Sandy: Seth...I, I don't really know what to say. And I don't know if you can hear me but... I guess all I can say is that I love you and please, please come back to us. I don't want to _his voice starts to crack _I don't want to lose a son... _He put his hands into his face. _I'm sorry. _He says shakily and stood up and went to the door to regain his composure. Summer then looked at Seth and started to cry, she bent over and kissed him on the cheek._

Summer: Just come back okay baby? That's all I ask. It's not much of a wedding if the groom doesn't show. _A look of shock went on everyone's faces. _

Sandy: Seth asked you to marry him?

Summer _nodded_: Yes..._she started to sob some more turned to Seth _And you didn't propose to me and then die right? Please, come back to us. I don't want to have to live without you. I'm not sure that I could, I love you too much. _She kisses him again and then walks into her fathers arms sobbing. Ryan who is sitting at the chair that Sandy was looks at Seth unsure of what to say but knows he needs to say something. _

Ryan _looking at Seth_: Wow, I mean I never would have thought I'd be seeing you like this or hearing about your accident, especially after we just got done talking to each other on the phone. A bit crazy huh? I...I'm not real good at this sort of thing. I... I can't lose you Seth, sounds corny doesn't it? But its true, I lost my father, my brother, and for a while my mother. You, Sandy, and Kirsten, and Marissa are all I've got. If something happened to either of you I don't know what I'd do. Just come back okay buddy? We have a double wedding to plan remember? _Marissa opens and then closes her mouth and the others looked shocked once again._

Julie _to Marissa_: You're engaged! Since when?

Marissa: Mom!

Julie: Well?

Marissa _hissing to Julie _: Now isn't the time. _Ryan looks up at Marissa sheepishly and Julie looks at him and Seth._

Julie: Sorry. _Ryan looks back at Seth._

Ryan: I guess there's nothing really more to say accept that to come back to us and keep fighting. _A bit softer_ I love you man, come back okay? _He looks at Seth a bit awkward and then stands up. Marissa looks at him_

Marissa: I guess it's my turn. _She sits down next to Seth_ I'm not as close to you as Ryan and Summer are but I consider you one of my closest friends. I'm not really sure what to say accept what the rest of been saying and then it come back and fight. I couldn't imagine losing you. And I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you before Ryan came, or the fact that I ignored you even though I lived next door to you. I feel horrible about that, especially now that I got to know you. You would have been a better friend to have then a lot of those creeps that I used to hang out with. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. For anything that I might have said that might have hurt you. _She stands up and Julie puts her arms around her. Caitlin was outside since she didn't know Seth well enough to be able to talk to him like he was awake when he wasn't. Sandy Looks at the nurse._

Sandy _nods_: We're ready. _The nurse smiles kindly and walks in the room to prepare Seth for surgery. They all walk out of the room somberly sits down in the waiting room ready for a long night and the doctors and nurses get Seth into the OR. Ryan hung his head and when he looked up he saw a person he'd least expect, his father... _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The Encounter _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C nor any of its characters. I do own however Jack Atwood and Father Travis who will make his debut appearance in chapter 9. The father is a clue of how the story might end. :) And with the what I have lined up for the story its going to be a long one with at least 20 chapters maybe more. _

Thanks for getting all the great reviews! It was a mean cliffhanger to end on I know which is why I wanted to update as soon as possible. I wasn't sure if I should have ended it with Ryan tackling his old man or the way I did end it. The way I ended it I thought was better cause it was a bigger cliffhanger. I hope the characters are still sounding like they would on TV, that's one of my goals. Especially during the conversation that they had with Seth before the surgery. Ryan was the hardest to figure out how he would say I love you and stuff like that but still sound like Ryan. Same with Sandy who was a little easier. Marissa was also difficult to figure out what she might say since she isn't as close to Seth like Summer and Ryan are. I hope I'm still staying true to the characters. Again thanks for the reviews.

Ps. Sorry about the she's and her when I was referring to Seth. It was late and I was a bit tired lol.

_Ryan stared at the man that looked like his father. He kept on staring unsure of what to do. He then went to the nurse that brought the man out._

Ryan: Excuse me…

The Nurse _turns and smiles_: Yes?

Ryan: That man that you brought out.

The Nurse: Yes?

Ryan: What is he in for?

The Nurse: Car accident.

Ryan _stares at her_: What?

The Nurse: A car accident, pretty severe one too. Poor guy, his girlfriend was killed in it and a young boy no older then 19 and his girlfriend involved as well. Poor things, the boy from what I heard is in surgery right now but the girl is amazingly in good shape. There she is right now_ She waves her hand indicating to Summer and Neil. Ryan stares at them in horror and then back to the nurses._

Ryan: Whose fault was it?

The Nurse: Pardon?

Ryan: The _accident_. Whose fault was it? The kids?

The Nurse: Oh no! They say it was his fault, the mans fault actually. There was a bottle of vodka next to him, he was pretty drunk and driving.

Ryan _his temper rising_: What's his name?

The Nurse: Whose name?

Ryan: That man over there! The man who caused the accident. WHAT'S his name!

The Nurse _stares at him and looks at her chart_: Jack Atwood. _Ryan stares at her, anger boiling up inside of him, memories of his beatings that he and his mother endured while Trey was out partying. Memories of the fights, drugs, alcohol, parties, hookers, the police. His vision seemed to blur as he walked towards Jack Atwood who was standing, waiting for the police to come and take him away. Two security men stood nearby watching him. When Jack turned he saw the least expected person He thought he would see, his son._

Jack _smiling_: Ryan! Why this is a pleasant surprise _Ryan kept on walking towards him._

Ryan: You son of a bitch.

Jack: What? Ryan what are you talking about?

Ryan: You caused the fucking accident didn't you?

Jack: What the hell are you talking about Ryan?

Ryan: You caused the accident that nearly killed my best friend goddamn it. You couldn't leave this alone right? You had to mess up this as well like you do with every other fucking thing you touch! _The Security men steps closer, leery of them_

Jack: Ryan, you can't talk to your father like that.

Ryan: Oh don't call yourself my father! You were never my father! You abandoned me when I needed you the most and when you were there you to busy getting laid with hookers even though you were married and getting waisted! How dare you call yourself my father?

Jack: Infinite ungrateful bitch. It seems to me I need to teach you some manners, _he took a swing at his son but Ryan this time was prepared and ducked then latterly tackled him. They continued to fight as Ryan beat the hell out of his father. For what he did to his mother, his brother, for what he did to Ryan and for what he just did to Seth. Sandy who noticed the fighting along with Neil ran to Ryan as so did the security guards. All three of them had to pull of the kicking Ryan. _

Sandy _holding a struggling Ryan_: Ryan that's enough! That's enough! _Ryan slowly relaxed after he saw his father bleeding from the wounds that he caused and though it didn't make up for all those years that he and his mother and brother had to endure it did bring him some satisfaction. _

Jack _standing up with the guards help and wiping his bloody and broke nose_: Fucking bitch you broke my nose goddamnit. You'll pay for that one.

Sandy: Hey, you can't talk to my son like that!

Jack: _Your son! _Oh let me guess, your Mr. Cohen right?

Sandy: Yes, and who the hell are you might I ask?

Ryan _quietly_: He's my father.

Sandy: Your…your father!

Jack: Damn right I am.

Sandy: What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was in jail.

Jack: I got paroled early, on account of good behavior. _Ryan snorted and Jack glared at him._

Sandy _stares at Jack:_ Was I talking to you?

Ryan: He was the other driver in Seth and Summer's accident. He was the cause of it, drinking and driving. _Sandy stares at Ryan._ Now you can see why I lost my temper.

Jack: My bastard of a son needs to learn a few manners now, mind standing aside _Mr. Cohen _while I teach him who's still in charge? _Sandy slowly turns again and stared at him. Then he grabbed Jack by the collar, taking everyone by surprise, and shoved Jack against the wall. Kirsten and Julie, and Marissa and Summer who had been watching the scene came closer to see what the hell Sandy was doing._

Sandy _right in Jack's face_ _spoke in a low and dangerous whisper that non of them heard him utter before_: You're lucky that I don't tear you from limb to limb right now in this hospital. I don't care where you came from or what the hell you are doing here but stay the hell away from Ryan. You have already done enough damage with Seth and your lucky I don't beat you to a pulp for that which I should. You are no father to Ryan. How dare you call yourself one! I am there for Ryan when he needs me the most and when he doesn't need me the most. I listen to him sometimes we just talk and hang out like father and sons do. He is a part of my family now and I will _not_ loose him to a selfish low life son of a bitch like you. He is staying here and you are going to stay the hell away from him for _if_-_he shoves Jack again against the wall-_ you try to interfere with his life or come anywhere near him I will _slit_ your bloody throat. _Do you understand_?_-Jack stares at him as so was everyone, even the guards. _I _said DO YOU UNDERSTAND! _

Jack _taking Sandy's hands off his collar_: Perfectly. Now if you excuse me I have to get my nose fixed. Can't go back to jail with a broken nose now can we? _With that he leaves with the security guards close behind him. _

Kirsten _with her hand to her mouth, shocked_: Sandy!

Julie _smiling_: Hello _Mr_. Cohen. _She makes a cat noise while smiling, _Nothing else beats a man taking charge.

Sandy _realizing everyone was watching him_: Uh, sorry about that. Lost control there for a minute there.

Ryan _smiling, still in bit of a shock_: Don't be, you save me the hassle of doing that.

Marissa _goes up to Ryan and takes his hand and says softly_: Are you okay?

Ryan: What? Yeah. I'll be fine. _He looked at her doubtful face_ really.

Julie: Well since Ryan says he's fine, lets talk about that ring of yours Marissa. _Marissa groans._

Marissa: _mom, _

_Julie leads her away. _

Kirsten: You always do find ways to surprise me Sandford Cohen.

Sandy _smiles_: Yes, Its part of my charm. _The kiss._ _He puts his hands around her shoulders and Ryans. _Well they aren't going to finish the surgery with Seth anytime soon, lets go down to that cafeteria and bash your father Ryan.

Ryan _smiles_: Sounds good to me.

Kirsten: Is that appropriate? Having a family dinner without Seth?

Sandy: Honey, I'm worried to death about him and the only way I stop worrying is if I make jokes like this. I need this meal, _we _need this meal after all we've been through tonight we disserve a little relaxation. Besides the Surgery isn't going to go any faster when us waiting for it here. We might as well try and make the best of it right?

Kirsten: I guess so. All right lets go, besides I've never had hospital Jello before.

Sandy: That's the spirit! _They all head off, including Summer and Neil, Marissa, Caitlyn and Julie to the cafeteria to have dinner to try to pass time on what might be the longest night of their lives. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_: _My inspiration of Father Travis comes from the character Father Mulchaye in the series MASH as well as Wilson from Home Improvement. _

Chapter 9

_Father Travis _

_Summer stared at the floor in the waiting room. They had just come back from the cafeteria where she had hardly said a word. She overheard the doctors telling her father that she might be in shock for a while. Shock? She didn't think it was shock, then again she didn't know. Things were so messed up in her head. She kept hitting herself for being so angry at Seth for having dinner with Anna which seems so childish and meaningless now. And she hated always fighting with him and wished she had been nicer. She didn't deserve him. All she seems to do when their together is yell at him. She didn't notice Marissa coming over._

Marissa_ quietly_: You okay Sum?

Summer _sighs_: Yes...No...I don't know.

Marissa _trying to make conversation_: That was some fight wasn't it? Between Ryan and his father?

Summer: Yeah, some fight.

Marissa: Can't believe he's the cause of the accident. I've always been curious about meeting him but now that I've seen him in action I really don't want a meeting with that man.

Summer: Yeah, Know what you mean. How's Ryan?

Marissa: Well you know Ryan. He never lets any of his emotions out unless its in violence like that charming little display we just had. Though I have never seen Sandy like that.

Summer: Me neither.

Marissa: So how are _you_ Summer? Are you really okay? _Summer is silent and then tears start rolling down her face._

Summer _shaking her head_: No I'm not okay Coop. I'm not. I...seeing him like that, laying there like he's dead..._She starts sobbing and Marissa hugs her tightly. _

Marissa: Sh...Sh... I know, I know. Just let it out Sum...Just let it out.

Summer _still sobbing and holding Marissa_: I just... I wish I behaved different with him, that I didn't take him for granted and appreciated him more.

Marissa: Summer? Is _that_ what you're worried about? Seth's not mad at you, he knows you love him. I mean why else would he ask you to marry him and why else would you say yes? And he makes jokes and wise cracks about you and your guy's relationship and you know that doesn't mean anything, that doesn't change the fact that he still loves you so much that he can't live without you.

Summer: I know Coop just I feel so guilty. And everything was finally working out, finally perfect. The man I love asked me to marry him. This should be our happiest night ever. It shouldn't be spent in a hospital waiting to see if he'll survive the surgery from an accident caused by Ryan's father.

Marissa: I know...I hate waiting also.

Summer _letting go of the hug_: I mean God Coop, how long can one friggin surgery take?

Marissa: Pretty long apparently.

Summer _trying not to break down again_: I don't know what I'd do if...if Seth doesn't...

Marissa: Don't even say it, Sum. Seth _will_ make it. He has to.

_Scene switches to Ryan at the snack machine. He puts in some change and pressed the button. The candy stayed there, stuck. _

Ryan_ to himself_: I do_ not _need this now. _He shakes the machine and starts kicking it. A women walks by and stares at him. He smiles sheepishly. _

Ryan: Uh, candy, stuck. Wont come out. _The women doesn't say anything but shakes her head and leave. He waits as she leaves and then begins to kick it again._

A voice from behind him: The machine giving you a hard time? _Ryan turns around quickly, startled. There's a nice young man in his late 20's or early 30's standing there smiling._

Ryan: Uh, yeah. Kind of. Sorry bout witnessing that.

The man _laughs_: Don't be, I've had that happen to me plenty of times. And nothing feels better then a good kick or two at the thing, especially if your emotions are a mess. What are you doing here on a Saturday night anyways? Shouldn't you be at a party or something?

Ryan: My, um brother is in surgery.

The man _more serious_: I'm sorry to here that. What for?

Ryan: Car accident.

The man: Those are one of the worsts. They leave the worst type of wounds, car accidents. What's your name?

Ryan: Ryan Atwood, my brother's Seth Cohen.

The man: Cohen? I thought he was your brother.

Ryan: Well he is but he's not. _The man looks at him confused. _Well I mean he's paretically _like _my brother but _technically _he's not. _The man still looks confused. _It's uh, complicated.

The man: Think I ought to sit down for this explanation You mind?

Ryan: Uh sure, if you don't mind waiting for a second,_ He starts to shake the machine again but the candy is still stuck. The man walks up to Ryan takes one good solid kick and a shake and the candy falls. Ryan looks at him impressed. _

Ryan: Thanks. _He takes the candy. _

The man laughs as he sits down: Like I said, that has happened to me a lot. Its all in the kick and shake. _Ryan smiles for the first time all night since he's heard of the accident. _

The man: So what is the whole story with your brother having a different last name?

Ryan: Well about four years ago... _he looks surprised_ wow, has it really been four years? Seems so long ago yet sometimes it seems like it just happened yesterday. Well anyways Seth's father Sandy Cohen was my lawyer four years ago. I was in Juvy.

The man: I see, this is getting interesting.

Ryan: Well I guess he could see himself in me or something, he grew up in the Bronks which is similar to where I grew up in, Chino. Well he got me out of jail and then my mother kicked me out of the house.

The man: Why would your mother do that?

Ryan: She was drunk and furious at me, her boyfriend at the time gladly threw me out. Will Sandy let me stay at his place here in Orange County. I was impressed with the time of money he made until he told me it wasn't his money it was his wife's money. _The man laughs_ She of course was very polite to me but leery of having a kid that came from jail stay in the same house as her son is living in and who could blame her? Well I met Seth then and hung out with him for a day, then things got kinda rough and Sandy took me back to my old home. But my mother had left. The house was empty it was like no one had ever lived there.

The man: how awful. How could a person abandon their own child?

Ryan: Oh no, don't get me wrong. My mother is a good person. She thought she was doing best by leaving me, by not taking care of me because she didn't think she was a good enough mother for me. Well the Cohens after that took me in and even after the fights and accidently having one of Kirsten's model homes burn down they still wanted to adopt me and practically made me a part of their family without question about my past. Seth took to me right away, mainly because he was lonely I think since he wasn't exactly the most popular person and had zero friends here and Sandy and I bonded pretty quickly. Kirsten took some time to get used to me and I her, mainly because she was protective of her son but after awhile she became a second mother.

The man: Sounds like wonderful people.

Ryan: They are, the best people that I've ever known. How many men would take in a kid from the wrong side of the tracks and treat them like a second son? And how many sons of theirs instantly connect to him and treat him like a brother?

The man: Not many, it's wonderful to know that people like that still exist. Not everybody wants to adopt a teenager.

Ryan: Yeah, tell me about it. If it weren't for them I'd probably still be in the system. They got me into Harbor and now are paying everything for college. I told them they didn't have to do that, that I'd find a way to pay for it since they have already done so much but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Sandy told me that I shouldn't worry about the cost, that I should just worry about being a kid and let them take care of things.

The man: Sandy Cohen sounds like an amazing man.

Ryan: He is and a great father. _The man smiles. _Look I've been telling you my life story and I don't even know your name.

The man _laughs_: Of course, I'm sorry. My name is Travis.

Ryan: Travis?

The man: Father Travis. Actually its Father John Paul Patrick Travis but people find that a mouthful.

Ryan: Father? You're a Father? As in a priest?

Father Travis: Yes I'm a Father as in a Catholic Priest. I know I don't look like one right now

Ryan: No you don't.

Father Travis: But that's because despite the rumors we priests do not always wear our robes. _Ryan laughs but it's a bit forced. _Is my being a priest going to be a problem for you?

Ryan: What? No! You just took me by surprise, I wouldn't have guessed you for a priest.

Father Travis: I see.

Ryan: Well that and I'm not really religious.

Father Travis _smiles_: Now we get to the crux of it.

Ryan: Well I my family isn't religious but the Cohens kinda are. Kirsten's from a Christian family and Sandy's from a Jewish family. Sandy's mother, the Nana as we call her, is the most religious one. _He laughs to himself._

Father Travis: What's so funny?

Ryan: I was just thinking of the holiday Seth made up when he was a kid and is still going.

Father Travis _smiles_: And what holiday is that?

Ryan: Christmikah. _Father Travis roared with laughter and Ryan looked surprised._

Father Travis: Christmas and Hanukkah rolled together as one. I love it!

Ryan: I'm surprised you got it right away, most people don't.

Father Travis _smiling_: Well I'm not most people. _Ryan smiles back. _Tell me, I'm curious. Why aren't you very religious? _Ryan looks at him leery. _Relax, I'm not trying to convert you or anything, I personally wouldn't be able to live if there was no God, I mean then what's the point? It's what keeps me going. So I've always been curious of how non religious people manage to survive and why they _aren't _religious.

Ryan: I don't know. I guess it's because I grew up in a family that was far from Religious. And my brother-my biological one-Trey always thought that religious people were weak and naive and I just took his word for it since I didn't know very many religious people.

Father Travis: Weak and naive? How?

Ryan: Oh, I'm trying to offend you or anything. Its just what my brother...

Father Travis: Oh no! I'm not offended, honestly. I'm curious that's all. I just never thought of it like that. Religious people being the weak and naive ones when the religious people think that it's the non religious people are the weak and naive ones. Its an interesting twist and perspective. Why does your brother think that?

Ryan: He says their weak into having to believe in a Godlike figure and live by his rules to survive. And that their naive to think that there is a God when there are so many scientific proofs arguing against that beliefs.

Father Travis: Interesting argument. Your brother seems interesting also.

Ryan: Trey? Interesting? Far from it.

Father Travis: What ever happened to your mother?

Ryan: What?

Father Travis: I mean did she ever come back for you or did she just leave?

Ryan: She came back once and then instead of taking me back she had me stay at the Cohens when she realized that they could offer me a better life then she could. _He puts his hands over his head anxiously. _

Father Travis: What's the matter?

Ryan: I hate this, the waiting period.

Father Travis: I know.

Ryan: What are you doing here anyway?

Father Travis: I volunteer at the hospital frequently.

Ryan: I see. .

Father Travis: Have they said how bad the injuries are for Seth?

Ryan _sitting up_: Pretty bad. They say he can end up blind, paralyzed, in a coma, sever brain damage, damaged motor skills, or dead.

Father Travis _quietly_: I'm so sorry.

Ryan: Yeah me too.

Father Travis: Well this is the Christmas Holiday, miracles do happen.

Ryan: Yeah, as Seth would say, we need a Christmikah miracle.

Father Travis: You miss him don't you?

Ryan: Yeah I do. And the cruel irony of this is that this was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of both our lives.

Father Travis: What do you mean?

Ryan: We both got engaged.

Father Travis: _Engaged_. That's wonderful!

Ryan: Yeah but instead of celebrating I'm hear waiting to see if Seth will survive the car accident my father caused. _Father Travis stared at him. _You heard me. My father just got out of jail and was drunk, though I had no idea why he was in this area he was the one who ran into Seth's car, killed his passenger and nearly killed Seth. I uh...I had a little encounter with him just now. Well more then a little encounter.

Father Travis: That must have been difficult.

Ryan: Sure was.

Father Travis: I'm sure your father feels terrible.

Ryan _laughs_: Obviously you don't know my father._ Sandy comes up to him_

Sandy: Ryan.

Ryan _looks up instantly fearing the worst_ : What is it?

Sandy: Don't be alarmed, no bad news...yet. A nurse is waiting to give us an update on Seth's surgery which apparently still going and going to be going for a long time. I just thought you would want to be there for the update.

Ryan: Yeah I would. Uh Sandy this is Father Travis. Father Travis this is Sandy Cohen. _Father Travis stands up and shakes Sandy's hand_.

Father Travis: It's a big pleasure to meet you Mr. Cohen.

Sandy: Please it's Sandy. Mr. Cohen makes me feel old. It's good to meet you to. I don't find Ryan talking to many priests.

Father Travis _laughs_: That doesn't surprise me.

Sandy: Well I would love to stay and chat but...

Father Travis: I understand perfectly.

Ryan _stands up_: It was nice meeting you Father.

Father Travis: Please, call me Travis if you want. I don't mind, actually I'd prefer it.

Ryan: All right, it was nice meeting you _Travis_.

Travis _smiles_: The feelings mutual. And I hope that everything will be all right with your brother.

_Sandy looks a bit surprised that Travis knows about Seth being Ryan's brother._

Ryan: Yeah me too. _He walks off with Sandy to finally get the much anticipated and needed update of Seth. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Old Faces _

Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is going to be a really, really long one, just to warn you. Hailey and Jimmy return in this one as a couple and Luke also returns since he's going to Berkley and is a really good friend of Ryan. And actually Luke will return inchapter 11 not 10. Taylor who goes to Brown, near Providence, will also be in this chapter and so will Anna. Zach also makes a guest appearance but you still might be surprised with him and why he's in the chapter and who he¡¦s with. So yeah all the original O.C characters are back, even Caleb what the hell. I¡¦ll just have everything happen like it has with the exception of Caleb's and Marissa's death. Cal needs to be there, I mean it's his Grandson and not to mention I love Cal. I'll just have him be divorced with Julie and have him be back with Gabriel since she is an interesting character. Kirsten will still be an alcoholic cause she was already going down that path right before her father died. The Nana will also make an appearance. And don¡¦t freak out! Their not going to Seth¡¦s funeral, He's still in surgery but a very, very, very long one. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack if you thought they were all returning cause of Seth's death lol. Hope you are having as much fun reading this chapter as I am writing it.

_Caleb walked through the doors and hurried to his daughter in the waiting room. He¡¦s with Gabriel._

Caleb: Ke, Ke. What's the news on Seth?

Sandy _glaring at Caleb_: Took your time getting here didn't you Cal?

Caleb: Oh don't give me that Sanford. Some of us has a job.

Sandy: And you don't call being lawyer a job? A career?

Kirsten _warningly_: Sandy.

Caleb: Not your kind no. Not when you mooch of my daughter.

Sandy _standing up_: I do not _mooch_ Caleb.

Caleb: Who owns the house? Who pays for everything?

Kirsten _puts her hands on her fathers shoulder_: Dad please! Will you two just _stop_?

Caleb: Ke, Ke what do you see in this man?

Sandy: She sees me as a hardworking loving husband and father.

Kirsten: Of course I do.

Caleb: Hardworking? Thanks Sanford I needed a laugh.

Sandy: A laugh? How about this for a laugh, how about?

Kirsten: Sandy! _She sits him down._ Dad! That's enough!

Caleb: He started it.

Sandy: Did not.

Caleb: Did too.

Kirsten: Dad! _She points her finger at him. _That's enough!

Caleb: But I

Kirsten: Enough!

Sandy: You better listen to her Cal..

Kirsten _turns to Sandy_: Don't think that I'm not mad at you also!

Sandy: What did I do?

Caleb: Do you really need to ask?

Kirsten: _Dad_, please! _She sighs_. Dad how about you get me some coffee? I really use one.

Caleb: Well Gabby could..._He looks at daughter glaring at her and smiles_ Anything for my little girl. Come on Gabby.

Sandy: I take mine with two creams and a sugar, thanks Cal. _Kirsten and Caleb glares at him. _Or I'll just get my own. _Caleb and Gabby leaves and Kirsten sighs in relief and sits, _

Kirsten: You shouldn't let him get to you.

Sandy: Why? You let him get to you.

Kirsten: That's different!

Sandy: How? How is that so different?

Kirsten: It? It just is, that's all.

Sandy: Well you shouldn't let him..

Kirsten: Please, can we get through the night with as little arguing from you two as is humanly possible?

Sandy: I'll control myself if he'll control himself.

Kirsten: Sandy _please _the nurse said that the surgery is going to last probably another 12 hours maybe more. And it's already been two. I can¡¦t handle you two fighting right now!

Sandy: I'm sorry honey, I'll try.

Kirsten: Thank you. _Silence. _

Sandy: I don't mooch off you, you know.

Kirsten _almost automatically as if she'__s heard it before_: Of course you don't.

Sandy: I mean I contribute as much as you do financially and socially.

Kirsten: I know that honey.

Sandy: It's not my fault my job pays me less then you and your job.

Kirsten: Of course it's not your fault.

Sandy: It's going to be a real treat having Cal here.

Kirsten: I can't believe he brought _her _here at a family crisis.

Sandy: Well just think, soon she'll be your new Stepmother and Seth's new Grandma.

Kirsten _shakes her head and laughs_: Oh God. I need a drink. _Sandy looks at her worried. _Figure of speech.

Sandy: Oh well in that case we all need a drink.

Kirsten: What I wouldn't give to have Hailey here now instead of _Gabriel_.

Sandy: Why don't you call her?

Kirsten: Who?

Sandy: Hailey! She'll want to know what's happening with Seth.

Kirsten: But she's probably at work right now.

Sandy: Hailey? At work in New York on a Saturday afternoon?

Kirsten: Good point.

Sandy: I¡¦ll call her if you want.

Kirsten: No it¡¦s all right really Sandy she doesn¡¦t need to fly all the way out here.

Sandy But she¡¦ll want to. Look Ryan and Marissa and Summer are at the Cafeteria for caffeine and Caleb¡¦s getting you your coffee, now¡¦s the perfect time to call her. _He stands up._

Kirsten: No! Sandy wait!

Sandy: I'll be right back. _He leaves an anxious Kirsten. _

Kirsten _yells at him_: Watch what you say to her!

Sandy _yells back_: Don't I always?

Kirsten: No! _To herself_. This should be interesting.

_Scene switches to Hailey in her bed in her New York apartment. There is somebody in bed with her but you can¡¦t see who it is yet. She rolls over and stretches. God it felt good to be in New York. She stayed with a fashion magazine for a while in Japan until she got an offer for Cover magazine in New York. **Cover **magazine, the hottest new fashion magazine that just came out. She was the fashion coordinator and a journalist for the magazine. She also modeled for a few pictures. She was in heaven. The perfect career, the perfect city, the perfect apartment, and most importantly-the perfect boyfriend. She was sure that she thought that nothing could ruin what she had going for her right now, but that was of course before the phone call. _

_The phone rings, Hailey rolls over and picks it up._

Hailey: Hello?

Sandy: Hailey?

Hailey _looks confused_: Sandy?

Sandy: Yeah, it's me.

Hailey: What are you doing calling me?

Sandy: What? Does a brother in law need a reason to call his sister in law?

Hailey: When they are you and me, yes.

Sandy: All right I'll get to the bottom of it. I'm not really sure how to say this.

Hailey _shrugs_: Just say it.

Sandy _quietly_: Seth's been in a car accident.

Hailey _sits up_: What? It¡¦s not bad is it?

Sandy: Actually, unfortunately it is.

Hailey: How bad.

Sandy: It doesn¡¦t look good?

Hailey: _How _bad is it Sandy? _The man next to her who was Jimmy rolls over and sits up, groggy. _

Jimmy: Who is it? _Hailey waves at him to be quite._

Sandy _rubbing his forehead_: Pretty bad. Two major injuries and a one of the people in the accident is dead?

Hailey _feeling sick_: Oh my God.

Sandy: And Seth is going to be in surgery for at least 12 more hours maybe more. And even if the surgery saves his life he could have some serious side effects.

Hailey: Side effects? What kind of side effects?

Sandy: Being blind, in a coma permanently or temporarily-same with the blindness, loss of memory, loss of motor skills, loss of personality, being temporary or permanently paralyzed..

Hailey _feeling sicker at each injur_y: Wait a minute, what to you mean loss of personality? _Jimmy looks confused._

Sandy: It means that he won¡¦t be Seth anymore. A different type of personality I guess. His injuries are severe though and complicated. I¡¦m not sure that I understand it all myself.

Hailey: How¡¦s Kirsten holding up?

Sandy: Not well. Especially since your father just came. And brought Gabriel.

Hailey: Great.

Sandy: I know that Julie¡¦s here with Neil but

Hailey: Why would Neil be here?

Sandy: Oh, because Summer was in the car with Seth.

Hailey: What? Is she all right?

Sandy: Just a few cuts and bruises, broken arm, and the shock of it. They just got engaged too.

Hailey: What!

Sandy: I know. This was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of their lives. Ryan and Marissa¡¦s happiest night too. They also got engaged.

Hailey: What! Did Seth and Ryan plan that?

Jimmy: Honey who's on the phone?

Hailey: Jimmy Sh...

Sandy _suspiciously_: Did you just say Jimmy?

Hailey: No! Why would I?

Sandy: Guess I heard wrong.

Hailey: Guess I did. _Pause_ So did Seth and Ryan plan it together?

Sandy: No it happened on accident. Seth was doing it to get out of trouble, one last romantic grand gesture.

Hailey _laughs_: Sounds just like him.

Sandy: And Ryan, well they have had about a year without any drama going on, a normal relationship.

Hailey: Wow, that's a record.

Sandy: Yeah, so I guess he thought they were ready to take the next step

Hailey: Wow, pretty big I still can't believe that Seth¡¦s¡K..

Sandy: Yeah I know, listen Kirsten could really use her sister right now.

Hailey _quickly_: Of course I'll get on the first flight that's going to Orange County. _Jimmy looks even more confused_ What about you?

Sandy: What do you mean?

Hailey: How are you holding up? Is there anything I can do for you?

Sandy:I'm holding it in. Let of some of my steam with Ryan's father.

Hailey _confused_: Ryan's father? What would he be doing there?

Sandy: He was the cause of the accident.

Hailey: Oh my God, I bet Ryan is loosing it.

Sandy: Yeah he already lost it. He tackled his old man when he learned that it was him that caused the accident that nearly killed Seth. I had to pry Ryan off him.

Hailey: That's so Ryan. I thought he was getting better controlling his emotions.

Sandy: He is it's just that well it's his father that nearly killed his best friend, his brother. Anyone would loose their temper. Especially when the fathers Jack Atwood who had the audacity to try and teach him a lesson. It took all my strength not to beat him to a bloody pulp for all the things he did to Ryan and what he just did to Seth.

Hailey: Looks like I missed all the excitement.

Sandy: Look actually there is this one favor I want you to do for me.

Hailey: Sure anything.

Sandy: My mother lives in New York, she'd want to be here for Seth. Before you leave could you pick her up? _Hailey groans in disgust. _

Sandy: Look I'll call her and then She'll call you. It really would be the easiest way for her to get here. That way you two could both get here. And I could use her support right now.

Hailey: But _that _women, really? The one who never liked Kirsten?

Sandy: She likes her now. She's changed Hailey. People change, you of all people should know that!

Hailey _sharply_: What's that supposed to mean?

Sandy _exasperated_: Nothing! Look could you just pick her up?

Hailey: _Fine._

Sandy: Thank you. Now I'll hang up and call her then she'll call you and afterwards you'll call me.

Hailey: Kay. Listen I need to go so she can call me and I'll start to packing.

Sandy: Thanks Hailey. This means a lot, to both of us.

Hailey: Sure. Tell Kirsten I'll be there as soon as possible. If we catch the first plane that goes to Orange County, and I think that's around 9ish and that's in _she looks at her clock_ four hours we could probably get there around midnight. 11:00.

Sandy: Perfect, Seth will still be in surgery.

Hailey: Still in surgery! How long is it?

Sandy: They say another 12 hours maybe more and he was in there for two hours before they said that. So he'll probably get done with the surgery around 7:00 in the morning or something like that.

Hailey: Oh my God. I….I'll be there as fast as I can, I had no idea that the surgery…..

Sandy: You _and _my mother will be here as soon as you both can, right?

Hailey: What? Yes, of course….Your mother.

Sandy _warningly_: Hailey…..

Hailey: Yes, yes of course Sandy. I'm just playing with you, I will not forget your mother.

Sandy: Thanks Hailey, this means a lot us. Both of us.

Hailey _trying to convince herself_: And I'm sure everything's going to be fine with Seth.

Sandy: I hope right Hailey, I really do. Thanks again for doing this favor. I'll call me mom and she'll

Hailey: Call me, I know, you already said that Sandy.

Sandy: Right, well then see you soon. Have a safe flight. _They said goodbye and then hung up,_

Jimmy: What was _that_ all about?

Hailey _stares at her phone. _Seth's been in an accident. _Jimmy stares at her._

Jimmy: How bad?

Hailey: Pretty bad. I need to be there for Kirsten, she can't handle this alone, especially with dad there.

Jimmy: Oh god Kirsten, I better come there with you.

Hailey: Jimmy, no I think that is a bad idea.

Jimmy: Why?

Hailey: They don't know that you're here.

Jimmy: Of course they don't. I just got here.

Hailey: Yeah five months ago! They think you're still exploring the Greek Islands.

Jimmy: So? We don't need to tell them that it's been five months, maybe just a month.

Hailey: But we're engaged! How are we supposed to hide that?

Jimmy: Easy. Hide your ring, and even if they knew I was here you wouldn't want to tell them of our engagement anyways. It's not the time or the place to tell them something like that.

Hailey _snorts_: Well with all the engagements going on will one more really make a difference?

Jimmy: What are you talking about?

Hailey: Nothing.

Jimmy: And besides I need to be there for Marissa right?

Hailey: Why? She wasn't in the car.

Jimmy: No but one of her closest friends were.

Hailey _remembering_: And Summer.

Jimmy: What?

Hailey: Summer was in the car with Seth. She's not hurt though.

Jimmy: Well then that settles it.

Hailey: Settles what?

Jimmy: If Julie ever found out that I knew about this accident and I could have come with you but didn't she would kill me because I wasn't there for Marissa when her best friend/stepsister was in an accident.

Hailey: Oh so you want to go so Julie wont bitch at you?

Jimmy: Well it's a good excuse isn't it? _Hailey looks at him._

Hailey: Now the truth comes out.

Jimmy: What truth?

Hailey: You want to be there for Marissa but you really want to be there for Kirsten but Marissa and Summer just gives you the excuse you need to come without you looking suspicouse like you were trying to make a move on Kirsten.

Jimmy: Hailey! Kirsten's son is in surgery. I'm not about to make a pass at her.

Hailey: But in Sandy's eyes and a lot of other eyes they'll think your going to be there for her and be her shoulder to cry on. Her "rock." Especially since they don't know that your _engaged. _

Jimmy _laughs_: Hailey are you jealous?

Hailey: Yes.

Jimmy: Of what? _Hailey glares at him_ look I know that Kirsten and I dated and I had feelings for her but that passed. Marissa is an excuse but not one that you'd think. I want to be there for both Marissa and Kirsten because like it or not I'm still close friends with her and always will be. And Marissa gives me the excuse of going there without being hammered with questions on my motivations. Especially from Julie. If I show up to help Kirsten non romantically and Marissa isn't involved everyone would be suspicous even if I'm not up to anything. They might still be suspcious now but I have more of a reason to come. And I need to be there for Marissa, Hailey. I need to be able to be there for my daughter and not be trampled on about my feelings for Kirsten which are non existanant!_ he added as an afterthought at Haileys glare. _

Hailey: I guess I see what you're saying. You want to be able to be there for Marissa and Kirsten but Marissa gives you the excuse for also being there for Kirsten but without being suspcious?

Jimmy: Yes! Exactly. _Hailey sighs and gets up. _Wait where are you going?

Hailey: Well we have to pack right?

Jimmy: So you're not mad?

Hailey _folding her clothes_: No, of course not. Why should I be?

Jimmy: Are you sure? You just seem upset.

Hailey: Of course I'm upset, my nephew is in a surgery_. Jimmy looks at her and she sighs and sits back down and kisses him and smiles_. Everything's fine, I promise_. Suddenly there's aknock at the door_.Whocould that be at this hour?

Jimmy: Hailey, it's like 5:00 in the afternoon.

Hailey:Yes well now's the time when people ofdinner_. Jimmylooks at her strangley as she gets up to answer it. There at thedoor was the personshe was leastexpecting. Sophie Cohen,Sandy's mother._

Sophie _in an anxious voice_: Well aren't you going to let me in?

Hailey _in shock holding the door open_: Wha...What?

Sophie _walking in, pushing past her_: You always did have terrible manners.

Hailey _closes the door and looks at her with her hands on her hips_: Excuse me?

Sophie _unimpressed_: This is where you live?

Hailey: Yes.

Sophie: Huh. I thought with you working for a big magazine you'd be living in a penthouse or something like that.

Hailey: No, no penthouse. Sophie what are you doing here?

Sophie: What's Jimmy doing here? _Jimmy stands up when he sees and hears her._

Jimmy: Uh, Mrs. Uh Cohen. It's nice to see you again.

Sophie: Wish I could say the feeling was mutual.

Hailey _shouts_: Sophie!

Sophie _turns_: What?

Hailey: What are you doing here? Sandy said you would call me.

Sophie: Well why call you and have you pick me up when I hate waiting? No, no I told Sandy when he called me I wanted to come to your place, not the other way around.

Hailey _hands to her hips_: And _how_ did you get this address?

Sophie _looking through the pile of magazines on the table_: Sandy told me.

Hailey _to herself_: Thanks a lot Sandy.

Sophie: Should you be reading other magazines?

Hailey: I..what?

Sophie: Well you work for Cover magaizne. I was wondering if its unlawful for you to read the competion. _Hailey stares at Sophie._

Hailey: How can you ask a question like that at a time like this? I mean aren't you worried?

Sophie: Worried? Of course I'm worried about Sethelah. I'm worried to death. I don't want anything to happen to my only grandson. The only way I don't think about it is if I think of something else.

Jimmy _trying to break the tension_: Hey, she does the exact same thing you do Hailey.

Hailey: What?

Jimmy: You have to think about something else also to calm yourself down._ Hailey and Sophie both stares at him and he shrugs_ I just thought that was you know...

Hailey: I'm going to pack some ofour stuff. I presume your all packed Sophie?

Sophie: _Mrs. _Cohen, and yes I am.

Hailey: Well good. _She turns to leave_

Jimmy: Wait what should I do?

Hailey _turns around_: Just stay there and make sure that she doesn't...touch anything. _She leaves to pack and begins to look forward to a not so great long night of flying. She just hopes that Sophie has to sit next to Jimmy and not her on the flight._

_Scene switches to Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Taylor at a cafertia talbe. Taylor had just shown up after Marissa remembers to call her. Their basically silent and looking at their drinks. Both Ryan and Summer's minds are obviously on Seth. Very awkward silence._

Taylor: Ok look. I didn't come here just to sit in silence. _They look at her. _Well I mean I came here for Seth but come _on_ people! Seriously this has to be one of the most awkward silences ever. I mean if Seth werehere hewoul eventhinkthat this ispathetic.

Ryan _sitting up_: Yeah well Seth's not here is he? _Silence as Taylor looks down realizing what she said._

Taylor: Look, I just...I mean you guys came here to try and cheer up right?

Summer: No we came here to boost our enegery so we can stay awake all night and until we know what's happening with Seth.

Taylor: Well you don't seem to very awake do you?

Summer: Then the caffine obvisouly isn't working. _Taylor sighs and looks like she remembers something._

Taylor: Look you guys, I need to call someone so when I come back this table _needs_ to be more happy or at least alert _she stands up_ cause this is just _pathetic_!

_She leaves and goes to the hallway and calls someone on her cell. Scene switchs to Brown and shows Anna picking up quickly._

Anna _worriedly _: Taylor? any news?

Taylor: No but you need to come because somebody needs to do something for Ryan, and Summer.

Anna: What about Marissa?

Taylor: She's doing okay. Not too great but better then Ryan and Summer. I need some help Anna. I can't help all of them myself.

Anna: I already booked my plain tickets.

Taylor: already? Before you knew what was going on?

Anna: I didn't and still don't care, if Seth's in trouble like this I need to be there and I want to be there for him no matter what the results are.

Taylor _impressed_: Seth doesn't realize how good of a friend he has.

Anna: Yeah well Summer does.

Taylor _looks at Summer and laughs _: Trust me I doubt that you are on her mind right now.

Anna: Yeah I just hope she doesn't flip out when I get here.

Taylor: So do I.

Anna: So I'll just grab a few of my stuff and I'll be on my way.

Taylor: Okay, thanks. And Anna.

Anna: Yeah?

Taylor _looks over to the three at the table_: **_Hurry_**.

_They hang up the phone and scene switches to Anna._

voice off camera: So any news

Anna: No still the same. Are you sure you want to come.

Voice: Yeah of course I'm sure. Seth was a good friend of mine before I left Orange County.

Anna: You sure it wont be awkward seeing Summer again? _Zach appears and raps his hands around Anna and kisses her._

Zach: Why would it? I'm with you now. I want to be there for Seth and Summer but I'm _with _you.

Anna _smiles and kisses him_: Just as long as we're clear on that...is this horrible?

Zach: What is?

Anna: Us kissing while Seth is in surgery?

Zach: Anna, you worry to much.

Anna: Cause it feels horrible.

Zach: If it means that much to you we will be kiss free until Seth is done with the surgery.

Anna _smiles_: Thanks _She kisses him on the cheek._

Zach: Hey I thought you said no kissing.

Anna: With the excpetion of the cheek. _Zach laughs as she walks away to pack her suitcase.As she walks away she begins to think of her past relationship with Seth and how different her relationship with Zach is and was wondering if she made the right choice. _

I decided to put Hailey and Jimmy and the Nana and Anna and Zach in the next chapter called Reunion. I hope you enjoyed this one and my apoligizes for it being really long. It was neccessary though.

**

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the long period. I know its been like a couple of months. The last month or so of college forthis year was very stressful and hetic like it always is-I think they make itthat on purpose. Then for thelastcouple of weeks I have been relaxing and enjoyingSummer and getting lazy on my writing. To makeup for it Iwrotea pretty long chapter-can't believe I'm up to chapter 11 already!Don't worry I haven't given up on the story. Andagain thanks for the reviews I've been getting,the more reviews I get the quicker I'd be apt to update.Again sorry for the long time period and will try to update more frequently. _

Chapter 11

Reunions

(Hailey walked out of the Orange County airport wearing sunglasses and looking exhausted. Behind her Sophie Cohen was walking quickly yelling at poor Jimmy who was carrying their luggage to keep up. Hailey stepped out towards the streets and started to wave for a a cab. Sophie walked next to her. Jimmy pratically collapsed, panting, when he reached them.)

Sophie: What are you doing?

Hailey clentching her teeth: I'm hailing a cab.

Sophie shakes her head: And how long have you been living in New York?

Hailey: Two years.

Sophie chuckles: And you still don't know how to call a cab. Typical.

Hailey whips her head towards Sophie: What's that supposed to mean?

Sophie: Here, darling. Let me show you how a professional does it. ( She goes up to the curb and gives an ear percing whistle. Hailey groans and covers her ears. Jimmy stands besides her.)

Jimmy: You okay?

Hailey: You think if we just accidentlypushed her off of the curb and a car just happened to come by then and hit her then it would qualify as an accident? (Jimmy looks at her.) I'm fine, I'm fine.

Jimmy: She's Sandy's mother you know.

Hailey: I know, I know. Don't remind me. That's the only reason why I'm puting up with that...with that hag.

Jimmy: Oh come on Hailey she's not that bad.

Hailey looks at Jimmy: She spent the begining of the flight reading outloud one of her favorite jewish seromons.

Jimmy: True...

Hailey: THEN she critizes my outfit and wardrobes, yours as well. A women with absoloutly no taste critizes a women wardrobe whos career is fashion. And her boyfriends wardrobe as well.

Jimmy: Yes that's also true...

Hailey: Then she complains about Kirsten marrying Sandy-excuse me Sandford-when _Sandford _could have had Rebecca.

Jimmy: Yes well...

Hailey: Then when the movie FINALLY came she spent the entire time nitpicking at it! I mean seriously who spends that much time critizes on a persons shoes? Or whether or not the _cavier_is authentic?

Jimmy: Well she's worried about Seth. This is her way of dealing with it.

Hailey: Yeah and my way of dealing with it is pushing her in front of a moving car. (Jimmy stares at her.) Kidding, kidding! God can't you take a joke?

Sophie: Come ON slowpokes you comming? (They see the cab that she managed to call and looked at each other) Oh and Jimmy be a darlin' and grab some of my things for me? My back is acting up again.

Hailey: On second thought...

Jimmy: We could...(They looked at each other again.)

Jimmy: Sandy's mother...Sandy's mother just keep saying that.

Hailey: Right, Seth's grandmother, Seth's grandmother...Oh they owe me BIG time. (They slide in the taxi and Hailey tries to to think of a time where she was happier, any time other time would be better then this.)

(Scene switches to Anna and Zach on the airplaine. Zach looks out at the window.)

Zach: We're here. At Orange County.

Anna: Really? So soon?

Zach: Yup, faster flight then we expected. (He looked out the window again.) Never thought I'd be glad to see this place again.

(Anna leans over and looks out also,)

Anna: Yeah I know what you mean... (silence.) You know its going to be odd us being here again, after its been so long.

Zach: Yeah I know.

Anna: Are you sure it wont be weird for you?

Zach: Why would it be?

Anna: Cause of your history with Summer, how she almost chose you over Seth and now your here comforting her because Seths in an accident...

Zach: Why would that be hard for me? I'm with _you_ Anna. Not Summer. Thats in the past. I love you not her, and that wont change...Why do you ask?

Anna: What? No reason.

Zach: Are you afraid old feelings for Seth will return?

Anna quickly: What? No! Of course not, just like you said, that's in the past and I love you and I'm with you. Seth and I were more like a brother and sister type people. A lot of things in common but no chemistry.

Zach smiles and kisses her: Glad to have that awkward talk over. (She laughs as he holds her hand and looks out the window and wondered why she felts like she was lying to him.)

(Scene swithches to Luke and his fathercomming into the waiting room where the Cohens, Roberts, Coopers, Ryan, Caleb, Taylor, and Gabriel is waiting. Marissa has her hands around Summer who is staring at her cup-still in shock-Marrissa is talking to her trying to calm her down.. Taylor is doing the same thing. Ryan has his hands over his head and then when he looks up to strech he sees much to his surprise luke, Luke comes over to Ryan.)

Ryan hugs luke: Luke, man what are you doing here?

Luke: I heard about Seth's accident and dad and I drove over here right away.

Carl-Luke's father to Sandy as Sandy stands up and shakes his hand: Sandy any news?

Sandy: Not yet, but thats good in a way. No news is good news right?

Carl smiles: Right.

Sandy: Thanks for comming Carl.

Carl: No problem. (He turns to Kirsten who smiles at him-though its been clear that she's been crying-and hugs him tightly.)

Carl: Kirsten, you okay.

Kirsten: Yeah. Yes (She adds as he looks at him) Much better then I was a while ago.

Carl sitting: When does the surgery end?

Kirsten: It's supposed to be over twelve hours.

Luke: Over Twelve hours!

Kirsten: Yeah and its only been um lets see 6 hours.

Carl: So you have to wait for 6 more hours?

Sandy: Or longer.

Luke: Jesus.

Kirsten: But Hailey's comming so is Seth's grandmother.

Caleb: Good god your mother isn't coming here is she Sandford?

Sandy: Yes because Seth is her grandson also Cal. Don't worry she wont bite this time if you promise not to bark.

Caleb standing up: And what is that supposed to mean?

Sandy: Its supposed to mean exacltly what it sounds like.

Kirsten: Guys please! (Gabriel tugs at Cal's shirt and he reluctincly sits down.)

Carl to Kirsten: Have they been like that all night?

Kirsten: Since dad got here yes.

Carl: Worse then children.

Kirsten smiles and snorts: You have you idea.

(Marissa who was so engrossed into trying to communicate with Summer didn't see Luke come in and looks up.)

Marissa: Luke!

Luke grins: Bout time you recgoinzed me.

Marrissa: What are you doing here?

Luke: What you think I wouldn't come for Seth.

Marrisa: Well no.

Luke: He lived with me for half of a Summer. I got to know him pretty well Riss.

Marissa: I know that but you didn't have to drive so far.

Luke: I didn't dad did. Besides Berkley's not that far.

Marissa: Where is you'r dad staying?

Luke: At my apartment near our college.

Marissa (sanding up): Well come on.

Luke: Come on what?

Marissa: You don't think you could drive all the way down here and not get a hug right?

(Luke laughs and stands up and hugs her. They sit back down.)

Luke looks over at Summer: How are you doing Sum? (He asks seriously.)

Summer looks up: Huh?

Luke: Gues that answered it.Not so well.

(Summer shrugs and goes back to looking at a picture on a magazine on the coffee table.)

Luke to Ryan trying to make conversation: So what are your plans for college? Going to stay at Berkley? Cause its been kinda fun having you and Riss around. Feels kinda like old times.

Ryan: Yeah I was planning on it but now it depeneds on what happens after tonight.

Luke: What do you mean?

Ryan: Well if Seth survives he might be in a long road for recovery and I want to be there for him...and if he doesn't...there's no reason for me to go back...

Luke: So you're basically puting your life on hold for Seth.

Ryan: Yeah, sorta.

Luke: Right, like that's what Seth wants.

Ryan sharply: What's that supposed to mean?

Luke: Look I just don't think that Seth would want you to put your life on hold for him or stop living your life if he doesn't survive. I don't know him as well as you do but I do him well enought to know he'd want you to continue on with your life.

Ryan: Look I'm not going to abandon Seth when he needs someone, when he needs me, the most. I know what that's likeand I'm not going to put him through that hell.

Luke: Right. Cause you going to college would be abandoning him?

(Ryan looks at him and he shrugs.)

Luke: I'm just saying it like it is, doesn't seem to make a lot of sense thats all.

Marissa: You know Ryan he does have a point.

Ryan: Look lets just play it by ear and concentrate on getting through tonight.

Luke: Right, sorry. (Silence.)

Taylor slaps her hands on her knees trying to break the silence: So! What do you guys want to do while we wait?

(Ryan and Marissa and Luke shrugs.)

Taylor: Look Luke, I didn't have you and Anna and Zach come just so we can mope around, I was hoping you guys would cheer these guys up a bit.

Summer looks up: Zach and Anna is comming?

Taylor: Yeah, I told Anna about the accident and she said she and Zach would be right over. Why...is there a problem?

Summer confused: What would Zach be doing with Anna?

Taylor: Well they are dating each other.

Summer: What!

Marissa: _Anna and Zach? _

Taylor: Yeah.

Summer: Since when!

Taylor: Since when what?

Summer: Since when have they been dating each other!

Taylor shrugs: for a few months.

Luke: Who' s Zach?

Marissa: Summer's old boyfriend.

Luke grins and nods his head: All right... Summers old boyfriend and Seth's old girlfriend shacking up.

Marissa looks at Luke: Did you just say shacking up?

Luke: Yeah why? (Marissa just shakes her head and Luke looks at Summer and smiles sheepishly) Oh, yeah,oops...

Summer: So...Seth wasn't dating Anna...

Ryan: Of course not, he made that very clear not just with you but with everyone.

Summer puts her hand to her mouth and stands up: Oh my God.

Marissa standing up: What's wrong Sum?

Summer chocking up: I accused Seth of cheating when he wasn't and now he's in there and I'm out here and...

Ryan: Look this isn't your fault Summer.

Summer: I know its just if I had forgiven him sooner, if I just didn't spend so much time fighting with him.

Marissa: You two wouldn't be Seth and Summer if you didn't fight.

Sandy comming into the conversation after noticing how upset Summer was: That's right, besides Seth knows how much you love him. You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't. You did say yes right?

Summer laughs through her tears: Yes...yes I did.

Sandy smiles: No one wants a bride with masacare running down her face now do they? Come here kiddo, everythings going to be fine. (He hugs Summer.)

Caleb rolls his eyes and sighs: Typical.

Julie: Honestly Cal. I can't believe I was ever marrid to you!

Gabriel snorts: Niether can I, (She smiles at Julie's glare.)

Kirsten loosing it: Dad please.

Caleb: What? Julie was the one who...

Kirsten standing up: Dad! Well you please just shut up!

Caleb stands up also: What did you just say to me?

Sandy proudly: You heard her Caleb.

Sophie from afar: Sandford! Come on Jimmy, well you keep up? Honestly my dead mother walks faster then you.

Sandy: Mom! (They hug and Sophie nods at Kirsten.)

Caleb: Hailey (He smiles and they hug.)

Hailey turns to Ryan: Wow Ryan, looks as macho as ever.

Ryan laughs: Hey Hailey, good to see you.

Hailey puts her hands on her hips: After all we've been through together a hey Hailey is all we get? Come here you. (They hug.)

Hialey to Marissa: And Marissa congrateltions on the big engagment.

Marissa smiles: Thanks

Hialey: So when's the wedding you two?

Marisa: Well...

Ryan: Uh...

Julie: Well therestill needs to be a desicion on whether or not there's going to be a wedding.

Marissa sighs: Mom.

Julie nodspolitely: Hialey.

Hailey: Julie.

Sophie toHialey: Where's Jimmy?

Hialey: I dunno, the last Ichecked hewas stumbling over your luggage that you couldn't leave in the car.

Sophie: Youknow very well how many thieves are out here.

Julie: Jimmy who? My Jimmy?

Hialey: You mean MY Jimmy right Julie?

Kirsten: Jimmy's here?

Hialey: Yes. Well he was.

Sophie: I hope his careful with my luggage, I have valuablesyou know.

Hialey:God. we know, we know. (She leans forward to Sandy.)

Hialey: You owe mebigtime.

Sandy: Yes,I do appreiciate youtaking my mother.

Hialey: You better

Sandy: But since when was Jimmy with you though?

Marissa excited: Dad's here?

Caitlynn: Wait a minute I thought he was sailing the Greek Islands or something like that.

Hailey: He was, then he came back to New York and have been living with me.

Kirsten: Living with you?

Hailey smiles at Julie: We're dating.

Julie: WelL I'm married.

Niel: Since when are you a competetor Julie?

Hailey: Since always. And knowing your wife she'll probably try to steall MY Jimmy away from me.

Julie to Niel: That's not true. (Hailey snorts.) I mean that! I've changed.

Hailey: Don't make me laugh.

Kirsten: Hialey please.

Ryan: Well actually Hailey Julie, I mean Mrs. Cooper Robertshas changed.

Julie surprised: Thank you Ryan!

Hialey: Really?

Ryan: And she'll change even more if she stops complaining about our wedding with Seth's in surgery...

Julie: Nice try Ryan. (Ryan shrugs at Marissa.

Ryan: It was worth a shot.

(Jimmy suddenly appears carrying Sophie's luggage and his own. looking exhausted.)

Jimmy: Sorry everyone, had to use the bathroom.

Sophie: Careful with those!

Hialey: Sophie you wouldn't have to worry about them if you carried them yourself like I did with mean.

Sophie: Don't get smart with me...

Sandy: Mother!

Sophie: Oh I'm sorry Sandford. It's just I've been worried sick about Sethelah and she hasn't been making this trip any easier.

Hailey: I Haven't! Try turing that around! (Sandy puts his hands on her shoulder.)

Jimmy looks at Caitlynn: Good God Caitlyn you're all grown up!

Caitlyn smiles and hugs him: Hey dad.

Marissa: Daddy, I can't believe you're here! (She hugs him.)

Jimmy:Risssa kiddo. God its good to see you! I...I wasn't sure howhappy you'd beto seeme considerig how we left each other.

Marissa: No daddy, its all right. I'm glad you're here.Honest. Andyou're timingcouldn't be better.

Jimmy: And why is that?(Marissa holds out her hand.)

Jimmy: What? What yourENGAGED! I can't believe it!

Marissa: Me and Summer both are.

Jimmy: You and Seth Summer?

Summer smiles: Yeah, hi Mr. Cooper.

Jimmy: I can't believe it,I'll be here to walk my little girl down theasle.

Julie: That remaines to be seen.

Marissa: Mother...Dad can't you do something about this.

Jimmy sighs: We'll talk about itlater. How's Seth doing?

Sophie: Yes, how ismy Sethelah?

Sandy:Still in surgery.

Hailey to Kirsten who's arms are folded:You okay sis?

Kirsten: Yeah...I'm fine.

Jimmy turnsto Kirsten: You sure?

Kirsten: YeahI am. (She rubs Jimmy's shoulder.) I'm glad you're here, I really am.

(Suddenly Anna and Zach appears.)

Anna breathlesly: Sorry we're late everyone. We had to take a later flight and then had to get a hotel.

Sandy: That's all right, as long as you're here.

Anna: Mr. Cohen, it's great to see you again. (They hug,) I only wish it was under different cirimstances.

Sandy: So do I.

Zach shakes Kirsten's hand: Mrs. Cohen. I don't know if you know me.I'm Zach, I was Seth's friend and we worked on a comic book.

Kirsten smiles and hugs Zach: Yes I remmeber you.

Sandy in a serious tone: Ah Zach, the guy who stole my sons comic book from him and made it his own.

(Zach caughs uneasly and looks at the ground and Sandy laughs.)

Sandy: I'm only joking, I'm glad you're here. (He shakes Zach's hand.) Honest, any friends of Seth is more then welcome.

Zach: Thank's Mr. Cohen.

Ryan smiles: Anna

Anna: Ryan! (They hug,)

Ryan shakes Zach's hand: Zach.

Zach: Ryan.

Ryan: Good of you to be here.

Zach: Summer. (Summer smiles and hugs Zach.)

Summer: I'm glad you're here.

Zach: You sure? Cause I can go into the other room if you want. (Summer laughs. )

Summer: No honest. I am glad. (She turns to Anna.)

Summer: Look Anna... I feel horrible about the misunderstanding...how I thought...

Anna: No, it's all right. I totally understand.

Summer: You sure? Cause when I realized that you to were dating.

Anna: No really I'm fine. I probably should have had Seth tell you but we didn't want to many people to know.

Summer: I know what you mean, I'm glad your here though. (She hugs her. Anna and Zach hugs Marissa and Taylor and Anna hugs Luke.)

Zach to Luke: Hi, I'm Zach.

Luke shakes his head and laughs while shaking Zach's hand: I know who you are.

Zach: What?

Luke: You dog you. (Marissa hits him and he rubs his shoulder.) Ow. That hurt!

Marissa: Good, you diserve it.

Anna: Can we see Seth yet?

Hailey quickly: Yes, I would love to see Seth.

Kirsten: Can't, he's in surgery for at least another 6 hours.

Hailey, Sophie, Jimmy, Anna, and Zach: 6 hours! (they all sit down.)

Jimmy to Hailey: Guess we're in for a long night.

Hailey looking at Sophie and Julie: You have no idea...

(Taylor smiles as she sits near Anna and looks at Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Luke, Anna, and Zach.)

Taylor to herself: This should be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews I've been getting, I appreciate each and every one of them. And I promise, I'll try to update quicker. I'm going tostill have it scrip style but I'm going to have what more of the characters are thinking, reviewto me and tell me if you likethe style or not. :) I'll try to make the next one longer but this one is going to be another two parter. _

Chapter 12

_The Longest Night part 1 _

_Shows Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Anna, Zach, Luke, and Taylor in the Cafeteria, eating in silence. _

Summer: So, Zach...

Zach _looks up_: Yeah?

Summer: How's the Automic County going?

Zach: The what?

Summer: You know...The comic book idea you stole from my boyfriend-no wait, now fiance, so he could have me.

_Anna whistled softly and looked away, a bit emberressed for Zach at the moment. _

Zach _unsure of what to say_: Ah, it's doing quite well...

Summer _sarastically_: That's great.

Marissa _trying to change the subject_: So Sum, have you decided on a career yet? S_ummer looks at her. _

Summer: How can you ask me something like that?

Marissa: I well...I was just trying to change the subject...

Summer: Why? You think Zach doesn't diserve to get yelled at for what he did?

Anna _defensivly_: Hey, don't blame this all on Zach!

Summer: Why not?

Ryan: Can we just cool it?

Summer: Oh your one to talk.

Ryan _a bit definsive_: What does that mean?

Summer: I mean that Mr. Cohen had to pull you off your father to stop you from beating the living daylights out of him, so don't tell me to cool it.

Ryan: That was different.

Summer: How?

Luke: You beat up your dad? Man, even I wouldn't do that.

Anna: Wait, I'm lost..._Summer was about to make a comment about thatwhen Marissa stabbed her on her toe, shutting her up. _

Taylor: You're not the only one, Ryan I thought your father in jail.

Ryan _sighs_: He was. He is.

Taylor: Not following you.

Ryan: I'm not sure if we should talk about this...

Marissa: Yeah, there's not much to talk about it... _She knew what Ryan was trying not to say. She and Ryan both weren't sure if Summer could have handled this news, but Summer was persistant. _

Summer: What? What aren't you telling me?

Ryan _sighs and briefly looks at Marissa who clearly was telling him no with her eyes_: My father was the other driver..._Marissa sighed, very annoyed._

Summer: What other driver? Not following you Ryan.

Ryan _sighed again_: The other driver that it you and Seth.

_Finally it dawned on Summer. Jack Atwood, Ryan's father, was the reason why they were here. She stared at him, not sure what to say but knew she had to get some air, had to think. She knew that Ryan was still Ryan, he would never hurt Seth, in fact he'd hurt anyone, anyone, who did. He just proved that by beating up his own father. But still Ryan's father? It was more then she could handle. She got up and left, without saying a word. Marissa glared at Ryan,_

Ryan: What? _Though he knew what. _

Marissa: That was handled nicely. _She got up. _I better go and see how she is.

Taylor: Should I um...come with?

_Marissa was about to say no but then remembered how closer Taylor and Summer had been the last couple of years and then nodded. _

Marissa: Sure.

Taylor: Really? Thanks!I mean. come on let's go. _She happily hurried after Marissa. She wasn't happy about the situation but she was happierwhen she remembered that even in the midst of this type of crisis she still hade her friends. She left leaving Anna alone with three guys, and feeling very awkward. _

_Scene switches to the waiting room. All the adults are there. Gabriel looked a bit bored as she flipped through some fashion magazines. Julie was sitting unfortunatily next to Caleb. _

Julie: So Gabby seems nice.

Caleb _reading a newspaper_: She is. And her name is Gabriel.

Julie: Right.

_Silence _

Caleb: So how is it working out between you and Dr. Roberts?

Julie _looks over to Neil talking to Sandy_: Going great.

Caleb: He seems good for you.

Julie: He is.

Caleb: I feel sorry for you.

Julie: Excuse me?

Caleb: Not easy, having two men in a room that you've been married to and another one that you are married to. Well Jimmy went to the restroom so I guess he's not technically...

Julie: All right, I got your point.

Caleb _looks up at her_: Who says I have one_?She glares at him and then goes over to Kirsten. _

Julie: Hey kiki, how are you doing?

Kirsten: Fine, well better now at least_. She smiles_. Thanks for asking.

_But she wasn't fine, she was worried sick. She wasn't sure she could handle loosing a child. She wasn't sure if she could survive if Seth didn't.But she knew she couldn't say this to Julie, she would freak, so insteadshe chatted with Julie and pretended that Julie was chearing her up. Father Traviscame in the room and sat down next to Sandy. _

Father Travis: Hello, Mr. Cohen_. Sandy looks up from talking to Neil._

Sandy: Oh Father Travis, hello. Nice to see you again.

Father Travis: It's a shame ithas to be here though.

Sandy: Yes, it is isn't it?

Father Travis: Where's Ryan?

Sandy: In thecafeteria with his friends.

Father Travis: That's good. He needs a little distraction at a time like this. And it's good that his friends are here for him.

Sandy: Yes well_...He wasn't sure what you said exactly to a priest. His mother who at the moment was yelling at the doctors forthe conditions of the bathrooms wasthe more religious one._

Father Travis: Ryan seems like a good kid.

Sandy_ In a proud voice_: Yeah he is, one of the greastest.

Father Travis: He told me what you and your wife did, taking him in. That's remarkable.

Sandy: Is it?

Father Travis: Why yes, not everyone would adopt a teenager. And what's even more remarkable is that you don't think it's remarkable.

Sandy: It isn't. We just did what needed to be done.

Father Travis: Well I think you have just made a personal spot in heaven.

Sandy _laughs_: Thanks.

Father Travis: And with spirits like yours I'm sure you all well get through this.

Sandy: Yes, well We're not out of the ballpark yet. We're still in for a long night._ He sighs. _A very long night.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the _great_ reviews I've been getting! I appreciate everyone of them :)_

Chapter 13

_The longest night part2 _

Shows Marissa and Taylor with a very upset Summer sitting on some chairs in the hallway.

Marrissa softly: Are you all right?

Summer starting at the wall: I guess so. (She sighs)I'm sorry about walking out like that. I know that it wasn't Ryan's fault. I know that.

Taylor: Of course it wasn't, and we know that you know that.

Summer: And he can't control his father. I mean, he probably didn't even know he was coming. I know it's not Ryan's fault. Non of this is.

Marissa: But...

Summer: But just knowing that it was Ryan's father that did this to us. I just can't take all that right now.

Marissa: So, you don't want to be around Ryan right now? I'm sure he'll understand.

Summer: No, no...I just had to take a breath. It was just a huge shock. I had to collect my breath if that makes sense.

Taylor quickly: It totally does. (Marrissa looks at her oddly)Well it does...

Summer: I just...I just need to have some time to myself.

Marissa: I'm not sure that we should leave you alone at a time like this. I'm not sure if your dad would like that.

Summer: Well dads not with us right now is he?

Taylor: Well no...

Summer: Then he'll never know well he?

Marissa: Fine, I'm not sure if I like the idea of leaving you alone when you're in this state. When we're all in this state.

Summer: Don't worry Coop, I'm not going to commit suicide or anything.

Marissa laughs: No, I know you wouldn't. I'm just not sure it's wise for any of us to be alone. This is when we need people the most. Emotionally I mean. I know if Ryan was in surgery instead of Seth I wouldn't want to be alone.

Summer rather sharply: Well Ryan isn't in there and I'm not you now am I? _Marrissa and Taylor looks at each other and her, surprised. _

Summer: I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

Marrissa _quickly_: It's all right, I understand.

Summer: No you don't, not competly at least, but thanks. (she sighs again) I just really need some time alone to think and reorginze my thoughts. (Marrissa and Taylor looks at each other and both nod.)

Marrisa quietly: All right, we'll leave you alone for now.

Summer: Thanks. (Marrissa hugs Summer and so does Taylor before they stand up)

Marissa: If you need anything we'll be in the cafeteria with Ryan, Anna, and Zach.

Summer _nods_: All right. (Marris and Taylor leave and returns back to the cafeteria and sits down with Ryan and Zach and Anna who weren't really talking. Anna looked very realived when she saw them.(

Ryan as they sat down: Where's Summer? Is she all right?

Marrissa: She'll be fine. She just needs some time alone. She has a lot to register.

Ryan: She should know that I had nothing to do with Jack comming up here. I didn't even know he was realised from prison.

Taylor: She knows that, she just needs some time to herself. To gather her thoughts, in her words.

Zach starting to stand up: Well should she even be alone at a time like this? Someone should go talk to her. _Even though he loved Anna dearly he still cared a lot for Summer and that would never go away. He had to make sure she was all right._

Marrissa: Don't get up. She doesn't want to see anyone right now, she especially wouldn't want to see you.

Zach: What do you mean? She's already seen me.

Marissa: Yes, but she hasn't been alone with you yet. She's already very upset and confused. You might confuse her even more. She liked you a lot, even perhapes once loved you. She loves Seth now, more then she has ever loved anyone, but those old feelings might come back if you go talking to her. I don't want her anymore upset then she has to be.

Anna pulling on Zazh's sleeve, beckoning him to sit: I agree with Marrissa. This is a very confusing time for Summer. She doesn't need anything added to her confusing. _Anna believed what she was saying but she couldn't help but being somewhat jealous. At the mention of Summer being upset Zach jumps up to try and help. Anna knew that Zach still had feelings for Summer. She just didn't want him to have more feelings for her. Anna still had feelings for Seth to but she and Zach were great together. Made for each other like Seth and Summer and Ryan and Marissa would. Summer was meant to be with Seth, as Seth was meant to be with Summer. she didn't want to see Zach or any one of them get hurt. It was probably best that Zach stayed as much away from Summer as he could, without being rude. But of coure being rude would be impossible for Zach. He was to nice to be rude, that was one of the many things Anna loved about him._

Scene switches to the waiting room. Sophie is talking to Sandy while Kirsten is talking to Jimmy. Caleb and Hailey are talking to each other and Julie is talking with Neil. Gabriel has wondered off to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Zoom in on Jimmy and Kirsten.

Jimmy: How are you doing? Really doing?

Kirten gives him a sad smile: Well I've been better.

Jimmy_ laughs_: I think we've all been better.

Kirsten: I just keep thinking to myself. We have to get through this, but what if we don't? What if Seth dies in surgery or comes out of it but he's not...not Seth? (She starts to choke up a bit.) What if he goes into a coma and he'll never wake up? What if...

Jimmy holding her: Sh...sh... You shouldn't talk like that. The world is full of what ifs. Everything is a what if now ideas. You could go crazy playing that game.

_Kirsten _sniffing: What game?

Jimmy: You know, the what if game. I know I have. Gone crazy playing it that is.

Kirsten smiles: I think you still are, crazy that is. _He laugsh._

Jimmy: I'm glad you can still joke. I hear that it's a good sign if you can still laugh when you're upset.

Kirsten: Then why do I feel so guilty for joking if it's supposed to be good?

Jimmy sighs: My guess is because you feel guilty about having a good time, no matter how quick that time is if your son is in surgery or in any kind of trouble.

Kirsten sighed: That's getting to the crux of it.

Scene switches to the cafeteria. Zach gets up and tells them he's going to the restroom. He does and on his away back he sees Summer in the hall, crying softly. He debates on whether or not he should leave her alone but couldn't stand the thought of abondoning her when she was this upset. He sits down next to her, she looks up startled.

Summer sniffing: Oh it's you.

Zach: And hello to you too.

Summer: I didn't need to be rude, you startled me.

Zach: I know you want to be left alone, but I came over because I just couldn't leave you crying like that.

Summer smiles: You're sweet. But then again you always were.

Zach: So are you.

Summer looks at him: So how are things with you and Anna.

Zach honestly: Great, really great. How have you and Seth been doing? I mean, before tonight that is.

Summer: Before the accident everything was perfect. This was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of our lives though.

Zach: Yeah I know that you got engaged. Ryan and Marissa also.

Summer: Yeah. Before Ryan's father hit our car, I was telling Seth that we should go over to celebrate this night together. Just us four. That's what we were going tonight, though now we're all spending it in a hopstial wondering if Seth well survive.

Zach: Seth well survive.

Summer scared: How can you be so sure?

Zach: Because he's a fighter. He's pretty strong you know. Stronger then he looks. Didn't the doctors say it was his strength that has kept him alive before the surgery?

Summer: Yes, that's true.

Zach: So then he'll strength well keep him alive during and after the surgery as well.

Summer: Thanks, I guess I needed that vote of confidance.

Zach: No problem. (He looks at her) You know, just because I'm with Anna now doesn't mean you have to stop comming to me if you need some help or advice. I'll always be there for you Sum.

Summer: Please don't call me that.

Zach: Call you what?

Summer: Sum. That's what Marissa and Seth calls me. You used to call me that when we're together, just, please don't call me that.

Zach softly: I'm sorry if I offended you.

Summer looks at him: You didn't. All of this is so crazy. And you being here... It just brings back old memories that's all.

Zach slowly: and old emotions? (Summer looks at him, with tears in her eyes and nodded.)

Summer quietly: Yes.

Zach nods: I know how you're feeling. Perhapes it's best, for both of us to stay away from each other. Anna is great, we have a wonderful thing going and you are clearly meant to be with Seth. I don't want to be the one to mess that up. I'd feel awful if I did. I couldn't do that to your or Seth.

Summer a bit surprised: So you still have feelings for me?

Zach: Well I love Anna, but yes. I suppose some of my feelings for you have never left, and maybe never well. (He looks at her.) That's the same for you isn't it?

Summer: I love Seth Zach. With all my heart. I know that sounds corny and cheesy and it's clitche but I do. I said yes to him because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to grow old and have children with him and have grandchildren. I love him. How can you love someone so so much and still have some feelings for another person?

Zach honestly: I don't know. Look Sum...Summer I want you to know that I didn't come here to try and get a second shot for you. Yes I still care for you deeply but that's why I came. To help a friend in need. Yes you're more then a friend but I'm not about to try to get you back when Seth's hurt like this. That would be inhuman. And I've seen the way you two look at each other. You two are perfect together, like Mr. And Mrs Cohen sort of perfect. (Summer smiles.) I don't want to get in the way of that. And Anna, I could see us spending a life time together. I really could. I may not love her like I loved you but I still love her. so...

Summer: So what are we going to do? (He looks at her) About these feelings. I mean, does it make us horrible people to have them when we love who we are with so much? Cause it feels horrible. It almost feels like cheating.

Zach: No it's not cheating, and it doesn't make us horrible people. It makes us human. Even though Seth was with you and Anna was with me you don't think that they didn't have any of their old feelings comming back? That doesn't mean they didn't act upon them. (he added quickly and she smiled at that.) I'm just saying that they still probably felt something. I know Anna still has feelings for Seth at least, even though she deny's it I can see it in her eyes.

Summer: Well who can blame her? Seth is pretty irrestible. Sorry-she added sheepishly at the look Zach gave her.

Zach: I guess the best thing is for us to only be with each other when there are other people around and to keep our distance from each other. Just so the feelings don't grow.

Summer sighs: Since when did life get so damned complicated all of a sudden?

Zach: It's always been complicated. We're just old enough now to notice it. (He stands up.)

Summer looks at him: Where are you going?

Zach: I'm obeying my own rules. (Summer looks confused.) It's best that we only stay together when we aren't alone, remember?

Summer: Oh right.

Zach: Unless you want to come back with me. (She looks at him sharply) I meant come back to the cafeteria.

Summer sheepishly: Oh...I don't think so. Not right now at least. I still need some time alone.

Zach smiles: Gotcha. I understand completly. (He turns and starts to leave and then looks back at her) Oh and Summer?

Summer who had pulled her legs up close to her face looks at him: Yeah?

Zach confidently: Everything well be fine.

Summer: How can you know for sure?

Zach: I can feel it. ( Summer smiles and thanks him and he leaves.)

Scene switches to the cafeteria. Ryan gets up to get something to eat. At the counter he ends up standing next to Gabrial who's also getting food.

Gabrial: So how are you holding up?

Ryan looks up startled: What? Oh hi Gab..rial. Didn't know anyone was here.

Gabrial smiles: That's all right. So again, how are you holding up?

Ryan shrugs as he gets pours some coke into his cup: All right a guess.

Gabrial: Must be pretty hard, having Seth in surgery that is.

Ryan quietly: Yeah, it is.

Gabrial as she gets her food: I know what you're going through.

Ryan surprised: You do?

Gabrial: My sister was in a car accident once also. She too had to have a very long surgery.

Ryan: How's she doing now?

Gabrial: She came through with hardly any injuries at all. They say it was a mirical that she made it out alive much less woundfree.

Ryan: We sure could use a miricle right about now.

Gabrial: Is it all right if I sit with you guys? I hate sitting alone and I don't feel much like going back to Cal. He's not in the most talkative mood right now if you know what I mean.

Ryan: Is he ever? (She laughs.) Sure you can sit with us. (The move to the table and Ryan introduces Gabrial to Zach and Anna and Luke and Taylor.

Marissa: So how's married like with Caleb Nickles?

Gabrial: Well, you just get straight to the point don't you?

Marissa: I'm that kind of gal.

Ryan warningly: Riss.

Marissa innocently: What?

Gabrial: Look, I know your mother doesn't like me very much and has probably told you a lot of shit about me but since when did you start believing in Julie Cooper Roberts?

Marissa: Since she changed, couple of years ago.

Ryan to Gabrial: She actually is quite different from when you first met her.

Gabrial: Well I'll have to see it to believe it.

Marissa: You will won't you?

Anna whistles quitly and the others clearly looks uncomfortable. Ryan groans to himself and checked his watch. When oh when is the surgery going to be over? It better be over soon, for this longest night of theres was turning into the longest nightmere of their lives. At least his anyways. He sat there and wondered even after the surgery was over well things ever be the same again? Well life return to normal? Well as normal as you could get in the O.C Well he speak and joke with Seth again? Well anything be like the way it was or will everything change...for good?

_Again thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I decided to make this chapter into a three parter. I didn't want this chapter to be too long lol. And again I really do appreciate every single review I get and I'm truly enjoying writing this story1 :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_(Wow thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! Since so many people like reading the story I'm going to try and keep it going as long as possible! Again thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. This will be a fairly short sequel but the next chapter well be longer and updated very quickly!) _

(Shows Julie sitting next to Jimmy in the waiting room. Kirsten had gone to the restroom.)

Julie _to Jimmy who's flipping a magazins_: So how long have you been back from the Greek Islands?

Jimmy _shrugs_: A couple of months now.

Julie: You didn't call and say you were back.

Jimmy: Why should I? I don't have that responsibility anymore.

Julie: Still. It would have been nice, for the girls.

Jimmy: Speaking of girls where did Caitlynn go?

Julie: I think she went to hang out with some friends.

Jimmy _sharply_: At a time like this?

Julie: Well I can understand her view. She doesn't know Seth hardly at all, Summer is fine but they aren't close enough for Caitlynn to help out emotional. She probably feels like she would be just in the way, which she probably would be. I told her to leave her phone on so I could call and update her on Seth's condition.

Jimmy _nods_: I guess I can understand that. She was probably pretty bored.

Julie _laughs_: Waiting's always boring, especially to a kid.

Jimmy: I bet you're bored.

Julie: No, I'm more worried.

Jimmy _skeptical_: You worried? The Julie Cooper I knew never worried about anything.

Julie: It's Kirsten.

Jimmy: Ah...

Julie: I'm worried she's not going to be able to get through this in one piece, emotionally that is.

Jimmy _kindly_: I think she's stronger then we give her credit for.

Julie _sighs_: I sure hope so. I couldn't imagine going through what Kiki and Sandy is going through. If Marissa or Caitlynn was in surgery...

Jimmy _softly _: But their not Jewls.

Julie _looks at him_: Where did we go wrong?

Jimmy: What?

Julie: Us. Where and when did we go wrong?

Jimmy _sighs_: Julie...

Julie: I'm sorry Jimmy, I just need to know. For closure I guess. In some ways I love Neil very but but in other ways I still really and truly only love you.

Jimmy _sharply_: Isn't it a little late for that?

Julie: We were great together in the begining Jimmy. So much in love. _She looks at him. _Or at least I was.

Jimmy: What's that supposed to mean?

Julie: When I married you I knew you were in love with Kirsten Nickles Cohen. And I knew you always well be. But I told myself that I was fine playing the second fiddle to her. At least I thought I was. I thought I had enough love to keep us together...

Jimmy _sadly_: Julie...

Julie _trying not to loose it_: But I guess I was wrong. (She glances over at Hailey arguing with Sophie Cohen.) And now you're with _her_. I guess you had to settle for the next best thing also.

Jimmy: What do you mean?

Julie: Oh for gods sake Jimmy she's Kirsten's younger sister. You figure you can't have Kirsten have the next best thing right? (Jimmy was silent.) I thought so.

_She folded her arms confidently. Jimmy was silent, thinking. What she said was true but he didn't want to admit to it. Sandford Cohen was the luckiest guy on earth as far as Jimmy was concnered. Not only did Sandy have Kirsten legally he had her emotionally. Kirsten loved Sandy and only Sandy. Jimmy wished he could trade places with that man. He loved Hailey yes, but not like he loved-loves-Kirsten. Julie hit a button that was a little to close to home. Kirsten had come back to the restroom, looking better. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. Julie without talknig to him, emberressed a bit, went over to Kirsten who was talking softly to a distraught looking Sandy. Suddenly a nurse came out with Dr. Ross, looking tired._

Dr, Ross _exhausted from his 12 hour surgery_: Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?

_And they both stood up, nervously. All of them did waiting in antipicaption on what the doctors was going to say. Finally the surgery was over, the longest night of their lives, but the road to recovery was just begining..._

I know what a mean place to leave off at. But Chapter 14 will be updated VERY quickly! And again., thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting!


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for all the great reviews guys:) It's all those reviews that keep me going on this story, so I appreciate each and every one of them! Told you I'd update quickly :) Wow, can't believe it, already up to Chapter 15! _

Chapter 15

_A Father's Love _

(Scene shows Sandy and Ryan in the Cohen's kitchen putting breakfest away.)

Ryan: Kirsten at the hospital?

Sandy _sighs_: Yeah. I convinced her to come home last night to bed but she left prett early. She's been spending a lot of time there. It's not healthy for her.

Ryan: Well can you blame her? I spend all the time there too.

Sandy: Yes but that doesn't mean it's healthy.

Ryan: If you didn't have to work then wouldn't you be spending all your time there too?

Sandy: Point taken. Maybe I am enviouse that you guys get to spend so much more time with Seth then I do.

Ryan: Don't worry, Seth won't be offended. It's hard to offend a guy who's in a coma.

Sandy: Yeah I know. That's why I think it's so unhealthy for both of you. He's in a coma. It's not like you're going to be saying much to him. Just spending all your time staring at him, sitting in the chair next to the bed. It's not right. It's not what Seth would want.

Ryan: Yeah well if I don't go then I'll feel...

Sandy: Guilty I know. I have that feeling whenever I'm working nowadays. (He looks at Ryan.) Ryan Seth well be okay.

Ryan _sarcastically_: Yeah sure. (He looks at Sandy.) Seth's in a coma, Dr. Ross says its supposed to be temporary, but how temperory? It's already been two weeks. How much longer? Another week? A month? Two months? A year? And on top of that he needs a new liver. You have the right bloodtype but you can't donate your liver to him because of your heart attack that you had nearly a month ago. Appereantly you're organs are in no condition for donation.

Sandy: Look I know it looks bad.

Ryan: Bad? This is beyond bad Sandy.

Sandy: But it could have been worse! At least he's not dead. At least he's not paralyzed or a vegitable.

Ryan: He pratically is right now, and what's to say he won't be when he wakes up?

Sandy: Look, no one said this was going to be easy Ryan. But we can't be at each other's throats at a time like this. We have to have hope and be optamistic. That's the only way a lot of people can get through this type of thing.

Ryan: I know, I know. And I'm sorry too it's just this past couple of weeks has been...

Sandy: Stressful, I know. I think the feelings mutual. For everyone.

(Their silent for a few mintues while putting the finishing dishes away and cleaning the countertops and table.)

Sandy: Are you going to visit your father.

Ryan: What?

Sandy: Your father. He's been arrested, are you going to see him?

Ryan: First of all, he's not my father. And second of all. No.

Sandy: Look Ryan, you should go and see him.

Ryan: Why?

Sandy: Because like it or not he is your father.

Ryan: No he's not. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real dad.

Sandy: And while that means a lot to me, and that really does Ryan you should still see him.

Ryan: You do realize that this is the man that nearly killed Seth and Summer right? (Sandy sighs and Ryan looks at him.) Why are you pushing this?

Sandy: Your father,

Ryan: Jack...

Sandy: Jack is looking to have ten to twenty years if not more. And he probably won't make parole seeing how he got arrested while he was on probabation after his last parole.

Ryan _sharply_ : Your point?

Sandy: You should go Ryan. Who knows when you'll get to see him again.

Ryan: Why are you pushing me to go when he nearly killed Seth? Your son?

Sandy: I just think you might need some closure that's all. I know I would.

Ryan: Closure?

Sandy: Yeah you know. Closure. Answers for questions that you might not have. I'm not asking you to like him let alone love him for crying out loud I just think you should get some closure. That way those questions that you probably have, however angry they are won't be haunting you for the rest of your life.

Ryan: You seem pretty adamant about this.

Sandy _sighs_: Look my father was arrested to at your age, and before when I was young. He wasn't a great father at all, he wasn't my father. I shut him out like you are doing with yours. But I have always regretted not going to see him at least once to get some closure. To get answers for some questions that still haunt me. I just don't want you to fee like that.

Ryan _quietly_: I never knew that about you.

Sandy _smiling_: Well as surprising as this sounds you don't know everything about me.

Ryan _thoughtfully_: Well I could ask him to...

Sandy: To what?

Ryan: Nothing, he probably wouldn't do it anyways.

Sandy: What to you mean?

Ryan: Nothing. Can we drop it?

Sandy: I will if you go.

Ryan _laughs_: Tough negotator are we?

Sandy _grins_: In my line of work you have to be. (he looks at Ryan) So?

Ryan _raises his hands_: All right all right. I'll go.

Sandy _smiles_: Good, and you'll be glad you went, I'm sure of it.

(Scene swithes to the jail visiting group. Jack is sitting at one of the tables. Ryan comes up looking very cold)

Jack: I'm surprised you came to see me.

Ryan: I didn't come for me I came for Seth.

Jack: Excuse me?

Ryan: I know you're body isn't in perfect condition but it has been at least two weeks since you drank and smoked and you only drank and smoked that one night and you haven't while you were in jail before.

Jack: What the hell does that have to do with anything?

Ryan _briskly and to the point_: I need you to donate your liver.

Jack: What the fuck are you talking about boy? You finally gone loose up there?

Ryan: Look that women whoever she was that you were with died in the car and my brother Seth nearly died to along with Summer.

Jack: So.

Ryan: So don't you feel the slightest bit of guilt?

Jack: So What if I do? How the fuck is that going to change anything?

Ryan: You could help save Seth.

Jack: Who?

Ryan: You know the kid that you almost killed. Your sons best friend. You have the same bloodtype that Seth has.

Jack: So, why can't his parents do it?

Ryan: Sandy the one that has the same bloodtype just had a heart attack recently.

Jack: Bummer.

Ryan: So he can't so that leaves -he looks at Jack- you before Seth goes on the donar list.

Jack _laughs_: And why would you think I would do this?

Ryan _quietly_: Cause it would be the one decent thing you did in your life. One thing that you did for your son that you could be proud of.

Jack: Right, like that's supposed to convince me.

Ryan _angrily_: I can't believe that someone would be so goddamned selfish and arrogant that they wouldn't even do this for their own son. m

Jack _sighs_: Look Ryan even if I agree how could I go into surgery? (He puts his arms in the air and looks around) As you can see we're not in the most steril place to do surgery.

Ryan: Leave that to me and Sandy. He's a lawyer, I'm sure he'll be able to figure something out. (Silence.)

Jack_ staring at Ryan_: You know I never meant for any of this to happen. Seth and his girlfriend, Jolen, you and Trey...Your mom. All of it just got so fucked up.

Ryan _looking at him with a softer expression_: Well this is your way of making a start of mending things. Making a fesh start.

_Jack Atwood stared at his son. He was so angry before when he got out of jail. Angry at all the people who abonded him that he didn't stop to think on why they left him or the fact that he really was the one who abandoned them. He stared at Ryan. He was always the good kid as Dawn called him. And now look at himself, in college living in the O.C. Jack realized that part of his anger about the Cohens taking Ryan in was the fact that Ryan got to escape from hell and he didn't. Trey also escaped thanks to the Cohens. And he realized it was because of the Cohens that both of his sons weren't in jail. After all they did for his family, for his sons and ex wife even if he didn't like their type of people he knew he should still at least thank them for doing something he could never do. Being parents. Real parents. He stared at Ryan and realized that if he did this at least that anger in Ryan's eyes and hatred might simmer down some, perhapes disapear after time. He knew he couldn't ask for a quick fix and it might take years if ever if Ryan would like him again. He knew Ryan would never love him as a father like he does with this Sandy Cohen person. That was to much to ask. But he was spending probably the rest of his life in jail. This was at least the one last chance he had to show the world a different side to Jack Atwood. To do something right for a change. To help people instead of screwing them up. He nodded._

Jack: All right I'll do it.

Ryan _surprised_: What?

Jack: If you can get a way to get me to a hospital to have the surgery then yes, I'll do it.

Ryan: Really?

Jack: I said so didn't I?

_Ryan stared at his father. He couldn't believe it, he actually got a donar for Seth. And it was his father. He went there hoping that Jack would be decent enough to do this but not expecting much. But Jack surprised him. Sandy was right, it was good for him to come. No questiones were answered but this was still something. A different type of closure but closure nonetheless. For once in his life his father, however much he wasn't one, would actually do something right for a change. And that shocked him. Perhapes he was wrong about Jack Atwood. But perhapes he wasn't. Whoever Jack really was at least Ryan knew, he knew that Jack wasn't a totally evil person. While that might not mean nothing to some people for some reason it meant something to him. _


	16. Chapter 16

lol I know it's been like a month and I'm sorry lol. I do want to continue with my story but I've been hella busy with schoolwork and studying since College started again. And everytime I think I'm going to do it I'm to tired or lazy lol. I've also got writers block to so that makes it difficult to write new chapters. I swear I'll attempt to make faster updates! Again, sorry for the long period of times, I try not to do that normally. -Oh and I did take in mind with the person who says that you can't donate a liver but I did learn that you can donate PART of you're liver, so that's what I'm going to do instead-but thank you a lot for the eye opener! Oh and I realized I haven't mentioned how long Seth has been in the coma. It's been about a month and a half.

Chapter 16

_The Wake-Up Call _

(Sandy sees Ryan come in the door while he is in the kitchen buttering a bagel.)

Sandy: Back so late?

Ryan: Oh, yeah-sorry. Traffic. _Sandy nods._

Sandy: So how was the visit?

Ryan: It was...It was good. It was more then good actually.

Sandy: So I was right to encourage you to go there and talk to him.

Ryan: Don't brag or anything.

Sandy _with a mock serious expression_: Who me? (They both laugh. Which caught them off guard. How long has it been sense they had allowed themselves to smile let alone laugh?)

Ryan: Jack actually agreed to do something for me. For us.

Sandy _surprised_: Really? Like what?

Ryan _softly_: He's willing to donate part of his liver to Seth. (Sandy drops the butter knife and stares at Ryan)

(Scene switches to the hospital room where they are keeping Seth. Kirsten is there at a chair just staring at her sleeping son. Julie comes in with coffee.)

Julie _sitting down next to Kirsten_: Kiki honey you have got to get out of here. This isn't healthy for you.

Kirsten _quietly_: I keep on looking at him. Knowing that he probably won't wake up but I can't help but hope. Hope that if I look at him long enough, he'll open his eyes and...

Julie: All of this will be over? (Kirsten puts her hands over her face and leans over, wrapping her shawl around her tighter.)

Julie: Oh Kiki, sweetie (She puts her arms around Kirsten) Everything will be all right Kiki. Everything will work out for the best.

Kirsten: Says who Julie? Who? Can you tell me who says that cause frankly I would love to hear from them. I don't see how it will work out. He needs part of a new liver and he's in a _coma_for God's sake Julie. A coma! And it's been how long? A month and a half? (She's sobbing now as she speaks and Julie just listens, unsure of what else to do.) And he might not wake up and even if he does he might not be my Seth. That's all I want Julie, my Seth. That's all. I just want my baby back, is that so much to ask?

Julie: Of course it isn't sweetie. (She holds Kirsten while Kirsten lets go of her pain that she had been holding up inside her. While she holds her friend Julie also was looking at Seth, wanting to see the miricle that she knew wouldn't happen. That would be to good to be true.)

(Scene switches back to Sandy and Ryan. They are sitting at the counter table.)

Sandy: So you're father matches Seth?

Ryan: Yeah, what are the odds right? What I need to know, is it possible?

Sandy _still in shock_: Is what possible?

Ryan: Getting Jack out of prison long enough to have the surgery?

Sandy: That's a tough one.

Ryan: You can do it though right? I mean, you're Sandy Cohen.

Sandy: Names don't define who we are Ryan.

Ryan: Sometimes they do Sandy. In some culters they do.

Sandy: I guess that's true. As for the possiblity, I honestly don't know. I don't think this has ever been done before. I'm guessing that we'd have to take it up with the Warden of the prison and present the case to him or her and go from there.

Ryan _standing up_: All right, let's go.

Sandy: Wait we have to prepare our case first.

Ryan _sit's back down, dissapointed_: How long will that take?

Sandy: As long as necessary. This is my son's health we're talking about Ryan, I'm not about to rush it.

Ryan _looks down a bit guilty_: Right, sorry.

Sandy _shakes his head_: No problem. Now let's get started on it shall we?

(Scene switches to Zach and Summer in the hospital. Julie had convinced Kirsten to leave and get some breath of fresh air for a change.)

Summer: I'm sorry that Anna had to leave. Her Grandmother's death was so unexpected.

Zach: Yeah, and she was really dissapointed. She wan't to be here for Seth as much as we do, maybe more.

(They walk into Seth's room, that was empty except for him. They just stand in the doorway for a minute.)

Summer_ softly_: I hate going in here.

Zach _equally soft_: I know.

Summer: I always feel so guilty. Especially when I'm with you.

Zach: Why? We're not doing anything wrong.

Summer: I know..It's just, I can't help but feel guilty anyways.

Zach: Would you want me to leave?

Summer: What?

Zach: Maybe you'd feel better about going here if you went by yourself. I could call Marissa but I'm thinking you might just want some alone time with Seth.

Summer _Stares at him_: How come you're so sweet?

Zach _smiles_: That's just part of my charm. So I take it you would want some alone time?

Summer _nods_: Yes...Yes I would like that.

Zach _nods_: I'll go get us something to eat, something that's not cafeteria food. I'll be back in an hour or so. If that's all right.

Summer: Yes, yes of course it is. (Zach leaves and she sits down and looks at the sleeping Seth.)

Summer: That was Zach, in case you don't remember him. He's been really good for me. Oh God, not good in that way... Just good-you know? (She looks at him and tears fell her eyes) I'm, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this Seth. I've been coming here every single day for the past month and a half...just staring at you...Thinking of our future wedding... (She gives a watery smile.) The doctors say they don't know when you'll wake up. Might be now, might be never. And if you do you might be a vegtibale. (She puts her hands over her face) I'm not sure if I could be around all this if you couldn't get better...This has taken such an emotionail turmoil on me...Not that I blame you! Of course not, this isn't you're fault. (To herself) It's Ryan's father's fault. Yeah, that was a surprise to me to. I'm just... (She stares at him for a while, deep in thought and then starts to quitly sob with her hands over her face.) I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think anmore. I just... (She stand up.) I need a break Seth, from everything. I don't want to break up with you, I don't. I just need to get away. I just... I need a break from everything before I go crazy, I...(She starts to sob) I'm so sorry. I have to go...

(Summer turns to flee the room filled with enourmous emotions but then a voice stoped her.)

The Voice: P..Please, don't go...

(She stops and turns in shock, and there was Seth Cohen laying in the hospital bed-wide awake.)


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for it being so long since my last update! I've been busy with school and udpating all my other fanfics lol. I'll try and update faster, sorry to leave at such a cliffhanger though:) _

News Travels

Chapter 17

Summer stared at Seth in shock.

Summer: S...Seth? Is...Is that you? (She walked closer to him and touched his right arm. He grabbed it and she shriekd and jumped back.)

Summer: Oh my God. Oh My God. (She slowly backed out of the room where she backed into Dr. Ross.)

Dr. Ross: Oh excuse me Summer.

Summer _looks at him_: Seth's awake!

Dr. Ross _stunned_: What?

Summer: He's awake! I, he grabbed my arm. He's awake. Oh my God, what do we do Dr. Ross? Call his parents first? Should we call Ryan? What about...

Dr. Ross: Take it easy Summer and lets go examine him and make sure it's not a false alarm.

Summer_ a bit diffensive_: Are you saying I'm imagining things?

Dr. Ross: Well when people stare at someone who's in a coma like that they tend to see things.

Summer: He's awake! He touched my arm! Well grabbed it actually.

Dr. Ross: Well then let's go take a look. (They walk into the room and there is indeed Seth wide awake and staring at him.)

Summer: See I told you so

Dr. Ross: Well I'll be damned. (She goes over to Seth.)

Summer: Oh and he's also vocal. He spoke to me.

Dr. Ross: He spoke?!

Summer: Why is that such a surprise?

Dr. Ross: I well...

Seth groggily: Can we liked please not talk about me in the third person as if I'm not here? (Dr. Ross stares at him and Summer laughs with tears in her eyes.)

Summer: Of course baby, we're sorry.

Seth looking around: Were am I?

Dr. Ross: You're at Mercy West Hospital and you've been in a coma for a month and half.

Seth struggling to speak: A coma?! How...How is that even possible?

Dr. Ross: Save your breath. Don't speak unless you have to.

Summer: Oh my God like we have to tottally call Ryan, and the his parents.

Seth: My...parents?

Summer: Yeah they've been like here every day so have I.

(Without waiting for Dr. Ross to say anything she went to the phone and called the Cohens. Sandy picks up in the kitchen where Kirsten and Ryan are and he are eating dinner)

Sandy: Summer! This is a pleasant surprise. How are you? (He nearly drops the phone.) What did you just say? (Kirsten and Ryan looks up.) You better not be joking Summer, it's not funny...Are you serious? Can I talk to Dr. Ross? Dr. Ross what the hell is going on? Are you telling me he's actually awake? (Kirsten drops her fork and Ryan spills his drinks.) Uh huh, thank you for calling me yes thank you very much. And apoligze to Summer for me not believing her. Yes, yes you understand. Yes of course, we'll be there right away. (As he hangs up he feels like a giagantic load has been lifted from him. He looks at his wife and Ryan with tears of relief in his eyes.)

Sandy: He's awake...

(Scene switches to Zach carrying some drinks back to the now crowded privet room. Not only are they filled with nurses but OC and Los Angeles reporters. Any coma story especially one as long and big as this makes a good story. Especially with rumors of Seth getting a small part of the liver which he still needs. Zach pushes his way through the crowd until he reaches Summer who's by Seth. Sandy and Kirsten and Ryan are on their way but stuck in work traffic. Zach stares at the fully awake and alert Seth.)

Zach: Geeze you leave for a few moments and the world goes crazy.

Summer_ a bit sheepish_: Zach! I almost forgot about you!

Zach: Oh sure, thanks.

Summer: I'm sorry I really am it's just all this just happened!

Zach _laughing_: Summer it's all right, I'm not mad at you.

Summer: Your not? Of course your not.

Seth: Mind filling me in on why Zach's here?

Zach: Because of you buddy. And for Summer.

Seth: Because of me?

Zach: No because of your twin brother who's also in a coma. Of course I mean you.

Seth: Wow twin brothers in a coma. That would make a good story.

(That got laughs from everyone. Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan pushes through the crowd.)

Sandy: Excuse me that's my son in there! Please excuse me.

Seth _sitting up_: Dad?

Sandy _stares at his son who's now awake_: Oh thank God, Seth...

Kirsten _has tears of relief rolling down her face_: Oh my baby, oh thank you God. (She hurries over and hugs Seth and kisses him all over)

Seth: Please mom ew not in front of everyone. (That got a solid laugh from everyone even Ryan who was staring at Seth in shocked relief. He couldn't believe that it was finally over...Or so he though...)

Kirsten: I can't believe you're awake sweetie. (Sandy places his hand on his son's shoulder.)

Sandy _chocked up_: You look good son. Real good.

Seth: Thanks so do you. (He looks at Ryan who's just standing there.) You going to say anything or just stand there for show and tell?

Ryan _laughs_: Uh know, of course not I'm just sort of...

Dr. Ross: Sinking it all in?

Ryan: Yeah...(That and he wasn't sure how to tell Seth that it was his father that hit the car but it was also the father that's donating part of his liver to him.)

Sandy _to his wife _: Don''t you think you're holding him a bit tightly honey?

Kirsten _lets go of her tight grip on Seth's left hand_: Sorry baby I wasn't hurting you was I?

Seth: Why would you be hurting me?

Kirsten: For holding your hand so tightly.

Seth: You were holding my hand?

Kirsten: Yes of course, couldn't you feel it?

Sandy: How could he _not _feel it? (Seth shrugged his right shoulder but not left. Everyone noticed that especially Dr. Ross.)

Seth: I just didn't feel it. Is that bad?

(Sandy, Kirsten, Dr. Ross, Summer, Zach, and Ryan all look at each other. Crap it looks like they weren't out of this completly...)

(Sorry for such a short chapter but I have to go to class! I'll make the next ones longer! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)


	18. Chapter 18

_**

* * *

Wow thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!**_

_The recovery part 1_

Chapter 18

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa are out in the hall.

Sandy: Are you telling me my son is paralized on his left?

Dr. Ross: Temporarly parlized. It's more then likely Temporarly parilization. That happens a lot in injuries like these.

Ryan: But he well be able to feel again right?

Dr. Ross: More then likely yes.

Summer: What do you mean more then likely?

Kirsten: Yes, Dr. Ross I don't like those odds.

Dr. Ross: There's never any garentees on this Mrs. Cohen. But believe me so far we have come out very lucky. How's the case for getting Ryan's father out for surger gong?

Ryan: He's not my father.

Sandy: Fairly well, we speak to the warden tomarrow.

Dr. Ross: Good. I am sorry for all of this Mr. and Mrs. Cohen but I don't know if you realize that Seth has been lucky, very lucky. It could have been much, much worse.

Kirsten: Yes I know, I just don't like the fact that he might not be able to feel on his left.

(The conversaton continues and then the scene switches. It's later in the day. Ryan goes into Seth's room by himself. Seth is awake and alert. Ryan sits down on his right side.)

Seth: Hey dude, long time no see.

Ryan: Well actually for me it's short time no see. You've just been asleep during all my visits.

Seth: Yeah I know, how weird is that?

Ryan _unsure of whether to talk to Seth about his left side, seeing how that's a sore subject for all of them_: Tottally weird. How was your first day awake?

Seth: Good, I learned a new trick today.

Ryan: Really?

Seth _points to the button under his bed_: See that button?

Ryan: Yeah?

Seth: If you push it like this-he pushes it-it'll go up and down. Up and down up and down. (Ryan breaks into a grin and starts to laugh. He couldn't help it, it was such a relief to have Seth back.)

Seth: Oh and you know that little thingymajig they have on my finger right now? (He waves it in front of Ryan's face) See the little red light? Looks like ET's finger. (In a high and squeky voice pointing the strange medical device in front of Ryan's face ) ET phone home...

Ryan _laughing_: Bored?

Seth: So bored...so bored.

Ryan: You've only been awake here for a day.

Seth: And that's a day longer then I want to be here. (The nurses come in with a trey of jello and places it on the table in front of Seth.)

Seth: Do I_ have_ to eat this?

Nurse Carter _trying to be stern_: Yes you do.

Seth: But it's so clitche...

(The nurse couldn't help but smile. Sandy walks near the door in the hallway to hear his son's voice go "Look Ryan, It's aliivvvvvvvvvveeee." He could hear the nurse and Ryan laughing and he smiled. It was so good to hear his son joke like this, how often did he wonder if he would hear Seth's sarcastic and witty retorts? God he missed those more then he realized. The nurse leaves the room laughing.)

Nurse Carter: Is he always life this?

Sandy _smiles more from relief humor_: Always.

**Okay sorry for such a short chapter but I have to go to class! I wanted more Seth and Ryan in this one and this is more fluffy funny Seth in this chapter but next part of the recovery chapters well have be COMPLETLY and major Seth/Summer time! I promise! But I wanted to get the Seth and Ryan time in there too so um yeah I'm gonna go now, I'm thinking that the recovery period well have at least 3 parts, if not more. Easier then coming up with tittles for chapters lol. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay I have more time now I'll make Part two recovery much longer then the first part. I was rushed a bit and like I said I wanted Seth and Ryan time again since the whole begining story revolved mostly around Seth and Summer, so I wanted to squeze in SR time in as well! But um yeah this episode well be full of SS moments so a lot you SS fans should be very happy with this chapter:) And Again thanks for all the GREAT reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep on posting. _

**This chapter is for all you S/S fans:) **

Chapter 19

_The Recovery part 2 _

(Summer slowly enters the room where Seth is sleeping. She smiles and sat down next to him and watched him. He rolled his head over and opened his eyes and looked at her)

Seth _smiling_: Hey.

Summer: Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?

Seth: No I was just checking my eyelids for holes.

Summer _smiles at that_: You always do use the oddest expressions.

Seth: Really? They seem perfectly normal to me.

(Summer smiles at that opens her mouth as if to say something and then closes it, unsure of what to do or say.)

Seth _watching her_: What is it?

Summer: I um, remember that a couple of months ago, or pratically a couple of months ago, when you asked me to marry you and I said yes?

Seth: I asked you to marry me?

Summer _worried_: Yes.

Seth: And you said yes? Wow, that's just weird. You'd think I'd remember something like that.

(She started to agree and was getting worried but then at the teasing light in his she reliezed that Seth was just being Cohen and teasing her until she begged for mercy.)

Summer _grabs the pillow from under him and then wacks him with it_: Cohen!

Seth _as his head hits the bed post_: Ouch. Geeze, tre harsh?

Summer: Oh my God Cohen, I didn't hurt you did I?

Seth _blinks a couple of times and then rolls his head and looks at her_: Who are you? (Summer stares at him for a second believing that he had had anmesia).

Summer: Cohen! (She smacks him again with the pillow) Quit scaring the crap out of me again!

Seth _laughing_: Abuse! She's abusing me over here. (Nurse Carter comes in smiling and holding a clipbourd.)

Seth: Wow, I didn't think someone would actually come. That's kind of cool.

Summer: Can it Cohen!

Seth: Do you see the type of abuse I have to put up with?

Nurse Carter _smiles_: Yes, I feel so sorry for you.

Seth: Wait I think that was saracism there.

Summer _heavy on her own sarcasim_: Reallyyyyy...

Seth: Hey, only I'm allowed to be sarcastic.

Summer: Really? Who says?

Seth: Damn it, I'm always the sarcastic one!

Nurse Carter: Okay before we get into this _sarcastic _argument...

Seth: Haha, f-u-n-n-y.

Nurse Carter: I have to ask you a standard question that I have to ask all patiens who has substained heavy head injuries.

Seth: Okay shoot.

Nurse Carter: Who is the President of the United States?

Seth _sincerly_: Peter Parker. (Nurse Carter plasterd a smile on her face.)

Nurse Carter: Right, well that well be um all. (She turns and leaves quickly.

Summer _laughing_: Cohen that was so mean!

Seth _innocently_: What was so mean?

Summer: Oh don't you be acting on innocent on me just because you've been in a coma and a part of your liver has to be replaced and all that.

Seth _sharply_: Part of my liver needs to be replaced?

Summer _stares at him_: Shit...You didn't know?

Seth: Know what? Was there something I should know Summer?

Summer: I um... I don't know if I'm the one to tell you all the detailes about this Seth.

Seth: About what?

Summer: About this whole mess...Listen why don't we wait untill Ryan and your parents come and visit? They can explaine the situtation better then I can.

Seth _looks at her as if studying her_: All right then can I ask you a question?

Summer: What?

Seth: Why did you ask me if I remembered the time I asked you to marry me? (Silence.) Are you having second thoughts Summer.

Summer: No! I mean I was with you in a coma but now, I arrgghhhhh Cohen!

Seth: Well what is it? Are you getting cold feet Summer? I really would like to know now rather then at the aisle.

Summer: No I'm not getting cold feet. I was worried that you would!

Seth _stares at her_: Why would I get cold feet?

Summer: Why? Because of all this! I mean all the recovery and rehab you're going to have to do.

Seth _shrugs_: So we'll just have a longer engagment is all.

Summer _stares at him_: Really? You sure?

Seth: Would I agree to something like this if I wans't sure?

Summer: Well I mean I just want to give you an option of backing out because of all this crazy messed up shit and...

Seth: Do you want to back out because of all this crazy messed up shit?

Summer _honestly_: For awhile I was. I really was Seth. It was so crazy, everything. Every day just looking at you. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to leave but then you woke up and now all this...

Seth: And now?

Summer _looks at him_: Honestly? I'm just so confused. I don't know, I mean I want to marry you, God I want to marry you but...

Seth: Then what's the problem?

Summer: I...What do you mean what's the problem? I mean you coming out of a coma after I was trying to grasp the idea that you might never wake up...

Seth _quietly_: Do you want to go on a break?

Summer: I...God I feel like an awful person.

Seth: I take that as a yes?

(Summer puts her hands to her head. She wants to marry Cohen, she does. She loves him and she will marry him someday but right now with all this stuff, Ryan's father to still deal with and everything else...)

Summer: For now yes. I just think you should concentrate on getting better.

Seth: So I guess this is goodbye?

Summer: What? No of course it's not goodbye. Are you silly Cohen?

Seth: Well I presume that by a break you mean, break, break. Like not seeing each other at all.

Summer: I came here everyday when you were in a coma and now to leave when you just wake up? Uh huh, not happening. Whether or not you like it you're stuck with me Cohen through thick and thin. And we will get married someday, I just think we need a break right now.

Seth _smiles_: Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?

Summer _smiles_: Hmmmm yes, but now recently.

Seth: Well I am, the luckiest guy in the world.

(He beckons her to him and she leans over and they kiss. They were on a break but that didn't mean they had to stop kissing each other right? But as she laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him glad that she got her feelings out in the open about stepping away from marraige for a while she was worried sick on what his reactions would be when he found out it was not only Ryan's fauther that hit him but it was Ryan's liver that they would be replacing his damaged liver with...She was glad she avoided that close call but sooner or later Seth well have to know, she just wished it would be later.)


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all the great reviews! Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 20 already:)_

Chapter 20

_The Recovery part 3 _

(Sandy walks in the Cohen's kitchen looking more cheerful then he had been in a while.)

Kirsten _pouring coffee_: My, my you look awfully happy today.

Sandy: I should. Ryan it worked.

Ryan _reading one of Seth's comics looks up_: What worked?

Sandy: Our case. The warden decided to let Jack out long enough for the surgery.

(Ryan looks shocked and then a grin grows on his face and he lets out a whoop)

Sandy: That's what I did when I heard the news. Course I waited tell I was outside of the Warden's office to do that...

Kirsten _smiling and teary eyed_: I can't believe it actually worked. I can't believe that our Seth's finally getting his liver fixed. I wonder what his reaction well be.

Sandy: To what?

Kirsten: To him getting a new part in his liver silly, and to Ryan's father being the donar. (She looked at the two of them who are suddenly very uncomfortable.) You _have _told him he needs a part of a new liver and Ryan's father is the donar right? And that Ryan's father was the one who hit him and Summer?

Ryan: uhhhhh define tell.

Sandy: Well we didn't so much as tell as we _didn't_ tell...

Kirsten: Sandy! Ryan!

Ryan _accusingly_: Sandy, I Thought you were going to tell him.

Sandy: Well I though you would tell him seeing how he's your dad!

Ryan: He's _not _my dad.

Sandy: Well I didn't want to tell him because he seemed so...

Kirsten: Happy? (Both Sandy and Ryan nodded.)

Ryan: And you know that well dissappear once he finds out the truth.

Kirsten: Well someone has to tell him. And since you two didn't tell him I think you both have to do it.

Sandy _as she leaves the room_: Oh honey that's not fair.

Kirsten's voice: Life's not fair!

Ryan: Well fine but you have to be the one to comfort him if he looses it.

Kirsten's voice: Fair enough.

Sandy: I thought you said life isn't...(He stopped at Ryan's look.) Going to far?

Ryan: Yeah, just a bit.

Sandy sighs: Oh well this well be a fun visit. How are we going to tell him?

Ryan: Yeah really. Say Seth how are you? Guess what? My dad was the one who hit your car that night. Oh and you also need part of a new liver and he's the donor. What did you do today?

Sandy laughs: Well maybe not quite like that...

(Scene switches to them coming into Seth's room. Seth is flipping through comic books while watching the a cartoon on tv, looking bored.)

Seth: Dad, Ryan thank God you're here.

Sandy instently worried: What's wrong?

Seth: Nothing unless you count utter boredom!.

Ryan: Really? I thought you could entertain yourself anywhere.

Seth: Yeah me too. (He sighs.) They don't even have cable! I can't watch Battlestar Galactica.

Ryan: Don't worry I'm taping it.

Sandy looks at him: You got into Battlestar Galactica?

Ryan looks back: Uh yeah I guess a bit of Seth's tasts had to rub off on someone right?

Sandy still baffled: Right...(To himself mostly) Huh, Ryan likes Battlestar Galactica.

Ryan: Is that bad?

Sandy: I'll start worrying once you like Star Trek. (Ryan looks at Seth who grins) Oh dear God Seth what did you do to him?

Seth with an evil grin: Brainwashed him...Muhahahah...

Ryan: Okay enough stalling.

Sandy: Right, listen Seth we need to tell you something.

Seth waving his hand: Relax I already know.

Ryan and Sandy shocked: You do?

Seth: Yeah. And I'm fine with it.

Ryan and Sandy: You are?

Seth: Well not really, I mean I guess I have to be but if that's what Summer wants then there's no stopping it right?

Ryan: Summer told you about it?

Seth: Well yeah why wouldn't she?

Sandy: Good point. I'm surprised you're fine with it.

Seth: Yeah me to but what am I going to do about it?

Sandy impressed: That's a very healthy attitude son.

Ryan: Yeah a kind of shocking attitude...

Seth shrugs: Yeah well don't worry. At the end everything well work out for the best.

Sandy patting him on the shoulders: That's right.

Seth: Yup and besides I won her back before, I'll win her back again with my Cohen charm.

Sandy: That's right I...(He and Ryan looks at each other confused.)

Ryan: Cohen Charm?

Seth: Yeah that's what got Summer to fall in love with me in the first place, my Cohen charm.

Ryan: I er...Seth I...

Sandy: What exactly _are_ you talking about?

Seth confused: Why?

Ryan: Because we think we are talking about something completly different. What are you talking about?

Seth: About Summer wanting to take a break. Why? What are you talking about?

(Sandy and Ryan looks at each other and sighs.)

Ryan: That's not what we're talking about.

Seth: It's not?

Sandy: You better take it easy son. This is going to come to quite a shock to you.

Seth: What is?

(Ryan and Sandy looks at each other again.)

Sandy: It's now or never.

Ryan: Right um...Seth you know that my father Jack Atwood...

Seth: Yeah he's in jail.

Ryan: Well he is again but he was realised a month and a half ago...

Seth: Really? A month and a half ago? What made him get thrown back in jail?

Ryan: A car accident.

Seth still not getting it: A car accident? Wow that's serious. Is it anyone I know?

Sandy: Yes it is...It was...

Ryan: _Your _car accident. (Seth stares at him and blinks...They both wait uneasy for an outburst)

Seth: Come again?...

(Sorry for leaving it off here but I figured that this would be a good cliffhanger to leave off at. I hope you are liking this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!:) And remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!)


	21. Chapter 21

(sorry it took me so long to update but seriously people! I need more reviews then just one! lol. Though I do appreciate that review! If I don't get 'em then I forget to update on them. So remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll udpate! And DON'T worry! Seth and Summer will get together by the end of the story! Remember Father Travis? I told you he was a hint of how the story would end! I just made Seth and Summer have a break just to make this story last longer lol.)

Dislaimer: Okay so I like stole the like "Hey How's the sick" or should I say borrowed? from the awesome movie 'The Princess Bride' cause it really just fit there lol. And it's the Grandpa that says it too! lol.

Chapter 21

_The Truth comes out. _

Seth: So you're father was the cause of this accident?

Ryan _nods_: Yes. But the good news is that he is also giving you part of his liver.

Seth: Why? What's wrong with my liver? (Ryan and Sandy looks at each other uncomfortably)

Sandy _clears his throat_: I um. Seth there were complications with the surgery.

Seth: Complications? What do you mean complications?

Sandy: You were actually very lucky. You could have gotten out much, much worse. Instead you are only parlized on your left side and you need a new liver. Or at least part of a new liver. Part of your liver was damaged in the accident.

Seth_ stares at them_: So you're saying that I'm paralized?

Ryan: Temporarly parlized. They'll expect you to get the feeling back soon.

Seth: Like how soon? A week? A month? A year?

Sandy _looks at Ryan helplessly_: We...We don't know Seth. I mean we didn't know how long you were in a coma for...

Seth: I long was I in a coma for?

Ryan: What?

Seth: You heard me.

Sandy: About a month and a half son.

Seth: A month and a half!

Ryan: Hey man it could have been a lot longer. It could have been a couple of years.

Seth: But I missed Christmikah.

(Sandy and Ryan stares at each other)

Sandy: That's what you're so upset about? Missing a lousy holiday?

Seth _raises his finger_: Hey, nobody calls Christmikah lousy and gets away with it!

Sandy _sighs and rubs his hand on his forehead_: I'm sorry it's just...

Seth: You're The Grinch. That's understandable.

Sandy: The what?

Seth: The Grinch. You and Ryan has always been 'The Grinch' so to speak.

Ryan _definvinsly_: Hey now! I was the one this year that sugggested we celebrate Christmikah here with you.

Seth _Sarcastically_: Really? That's great! Not that I can remember it at all because I was in what was in what did you call it? Oh yes...A _Coma._

Sandy: No need for sarcasim here.

Seth _innocently_: Since when do I use sarcasim?

Sandy: Seth...

Seth: Sorry. I just can't believe I missed Christmikah. I mean I was planning on spending New Years Eve and Christmas Eve with Summer. I mean I ask her to marry me and then WHAM! This happens. Maybe this is like a sign we weren't supposed to be together.

Ryan _quietly_: Was that the reason why you were so eager to go on a break when Summer suggested it?

Seth _sharply_: Who told?

Ryan and Sandy: Summer.

Seth _surprised_: Wow she told all of you?

Sandy: We all got pretty close this last month or so.

Seth: Ah..

Ryan: So was it?

Seth: So what was it?

Ryan _warningly_: Seth...

Seth _sighs_: What did she tell you?

Ryan: That she was more then surprised about how agreeable you were to the break.

Seth: I guess you could say that this whole accident then had something to do with it.

(Ryan and Sandy gives him a look)

Seth: All right! So it has everything to do with it. I mean look how hard it was to win over Summer? And how much harder it was to _keep _that relationship. And once I did and finally worked up the guts to propose this happened! It's just...Love isn't supposed to be so hard. This whole thing isn't supposed to be so hard.

Sandy: You're wrong Seth. _He sits at the edge of Seth's bed. _If Love wasn't so hard then why is it so worth fighting for? Nothing easy is worth fighting for. Freedom was hard to get but it was worth it. Same goes for Love. It's true when they say life isn't fair or easy. The same goes for Love. Kirsten and I didn't have it this easy. And why with you in the accident was was hell. But we survived. Why? Because it was worth it. Love wouldn't be worth having if it wasn't so hard Seth.

(Ryan and Seth were both silent at that point. Ryan was thinking on his own relationship with Marissa. It hadn't exactly been easy. Far from it. And he had a sinking feeling that Sandy was right.)

Seth _thinking about it_: Wow dad a bit preachy there are we? _Sandy grins, knowing that's Seth's way of thanking him._

Sandy _patting his leg_: Just making up for loss time. (Suddenly the door opened and in walked Caleb Nichol with a bag in the hand.)

Caleb: Hey how's the sick?

Sandy _stands up_: Speaking of loss time I got some catching up to do at the DA.

Ryan: And I uh well just uh have some catching up to do.

Seth _grins_: I thought you all got pretty close this last month or so.

Caleb _standing impatiently_: Well not all of us.

Sandy _shakes Caleb's hand_: Hello Caleb. It's good to see that you haven't changed.

Caleb _stiffly_: Sandford. _he shaks Ryan's hand _Ryan.

(Both Sandy and Ryan leaves quickly.)

Seth: Wow Grandpa you scared out the room pretty fast.

Caleb: Yes well we are all good at something. Mine appaerently is scaring something. _He smiles then. _It's good seeing you awake Seth.

Seth: And it's good to be seeing again.

Caleb: Here got something for you.

Seth: Really? It's not my birthday?

Caleb: Does a Grandfather need a reason to dote on his Grandson? Especially when the Grandson has been in a coma?

Seth: Good point _he opens it and it's a video game. One that he's been wanting._

Caleb: Apparently this is the latest hit for video games. I've decided to try and give up on convinving you to stop playing with these new fangled gadgets. I hope it's to your satisfactory.

Seth: It's great Grandpa! Really! _And it was. He was pleased with his Grandfather's sudden desire to be interested in his hobbies instead of trying to break them. He guessed that was the reason why he said that his left side was paralized. Who knew when he'd be able to play video games again? He might be able to on his right but not as well. That made him wonder. Did anyone tell Grandpa about his symptoms?_

Caleb _uncertain of what to say_: So how are you feeling?

Seth: Other then being bored to death pretty good.

Caleb: Yes I've always hated hospitals myself.

Seth: You know Gramps, you can sit down. _He nodds to the extra chairs in the room._

Caleb: Right..._He sits down. _So I see you and that Ryan kid are still pretty close.

Seth: And I see that you two aren't. Despite what happened.

Caleb: It's because of what happened that we're still not close?

Seth: What do you mean?

Caleb: Well I suppose someone has to tell you this. Seth it was Ryan's...

Seth: Father that caused the accident. Yeah I know Gramps.

Caleb _surprised and dissapointed_: Oh.

Seth: Nice try though. Have to give you props on that one.

Caleb: What do you mean?

Seth: Oh you are always trying to break me and Ryan off. It's not going to happen Grandpa. He's like a brother to me. Why can't you accept that?

Caleb: I don't trust that kid. I knew he would be a danger to this family and I was right!

Seth: What do you mean?

Caleb: This accident! If he wasn't here this never would have happened!

Seth: Grandpa! That's not true. If it wasn't his father then it would have been someone elses. If it was meant to happen it was meant to happen!

Caleb: What if it wasn't meant to happen? (Silence.) Seth. I only want what's best for my Grandson.

Seth: Yeah and if you had it your way you would have mom divorce dad so he could never see me again.

Caleb: I won't lie, that thought has crossed my mind.

Seth: But that wouldn't be helping me Grandpa! I need dad! And I need Ryan. Before Ryan came along I was nobody.

Caleb: You weren't nobody. You were Caleb Nichol's Grandson!

Seth _scoffs_: Right. A tittle. That was it. School was hell. Newport was hell. But then Ryan came along and I don't know. Everything seemed less...Hellish. Why can't you accept that Ryan might be actually good for this family? Might be actually helping us?

Caleb: Because I just can't!

Seth: Can't you even try, for me? Yeah I know Ryan's past wasn't great and he did a lot of things he regetts, and so do I but you're past isn't so great either.

Caleb: And what the hell does that mean?

Seth _sighs_: Just give him a chance Grandpa. Like someone gave you a chance. You and dad both wouldn't be here if people didn't give you guys second chances. Dad realized that and wanted to return the favor. Now it's your turn.

Caleb: My turn for what?

Seth: To start fresh with Ryan. A clean slate so to speak.

Caleb: I don't know if I can Seth.

Seth: Please Gramps. It's important to me that you two get along. I've given up on you and dad. At least you two act somewhat civilized around each other but you and Ryan...

Caleb _raises his hands_: All right, all right. If it means that much to you...

Seth: It does.

Caleb: I can't very well refuse my sick Grandson who just got out of a Coma. What kind of person would I be then?

Seth: An asshole.

Caleb _stares at him and then starts to laugh_: That's true. I can always count on you for honesty can't I?

Seth: Always.

Caleb _stands up_: Well I've got to go. I just dropped in to give you this preseant.

Seth: And it's awesome.

Caleb: Good.

Seth: And remember what I said about Ryan.

Caleb: I know...I know... (He starts to leave.)

Seth: And Grandpa?

Caleb: What?

Seth: Thanks for coming. That means a lot to me. (Caleb pauses and smiles at his Grandson)

Caleb: You're welcome. I'm glad I came.

(With that he left leaving Seth alone with his thoughts, wondering when his next surgery would happen. Wondering if he would ever be able to play that video game his Grandfather sent him. Wondering if he made a mistake with Summer by agreeing to go on a break. Wondering if they were meant to be together...and wondering how they were all going to get past this...not just the whole accident but the fact that it was Ryan's father that caused it all. That's not something you can easily foget, no matter how hard you try. And he's trying...)


	22. Chapter 22

(Thanks for all the great reviews! This fanfiction well always have a special place for me-not to sound to corny-because it was one of my very first fanfics and my very first OC fanfic that I started-wow last year! lol, and I've kept it going, and I'm going to try to keep it going as long as I get enough reviews wanting more! I do love working on this story.)

Chapter 22

_A Fresh start _

Ryan stared at his bagel as he waits for news about when his father goes into surgery. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he, a bit confused, answers it. There's Caleb Nichol.

Ryan: Oh Uh...Mr. Nichol, Kirsten's not here right now. She's at the hospital with Seth.

Caleb: I know that, I was went there to ask where you were.

Ryan: Where I was? Why do you care where I am?

Caleb _uncomfortably_: Listen Ryan could I speak with you?

Ryan _shrugs_: Uh Sure I guess, come on in.

He openes the door wider and Caleb enters and Ryan looks very confused as he shuts the door.

Caleb: I like what Kiki's done with the livingroom.

Ryan: What? Oh yeah she and Julie and Hailey did that when Seth was in the coma. To pass the time you know.

Caleb: Ah I see, and what has Sandford being doing to 'pass the time?'

Ryan _putting his hands in his pocket_: Uh working a lot at the DA's office.

Caleb: Work is a good discraction.

Ryan: Look Mr. Nichol what are you doing here? I mean you never were a big fan of me and you've liked me less since the accident though it wasn't your fault.

Caleb: In a way it was, if you never shown up your father wouldn't have been out here looking for you...(Ryan opens his mouth in protest) But I'm not here to argue Ryan. Seth says what he wants is for us to work out our problems and try to get a fresh start on our relationship.

Ryan _frowning_: So wait, you'd be willing to do that?

Caleb: For Seth yes. (Ryan looks at him in surprise.) I don't know why you're so surprised. I may be a lot of things but I treasure my family. I love my daughters and my grandson and I'd do anything for them and I've given them all I have and more.

Ryan: Wow, this was a surprise.

Caleb: You're telling me. I didn't expect myself to come here today but somehow I ended up driving up your driveway and I figured that was a hint, a sign that I needed to talk to you like I promised Seth.

Ryan: Wait, you've promised Seth that we'd talk?

Caleb: I couldn't get him to shut up otherwise. (Ryan mouth flickered into a small smile.)

Ryan _smiling_: Who knew that Caleb Nichol had a sense of humor?

Caleb _sitting down_: There's a lot of things that you don't know about me Ryan.

Ryan _definsivly_: There's a lot of things you don't know about me either.

Caleb _looks at him slowly_: Yes I suppose that's true, but I'd be willing to learn if you are, for the sake of making Seth happy. I presume you'd be willing to do the same?

Ryan _looks at him and sits down_: Of course.

(Scene switches to the hospital with Seth, Summer, Kirsten and Sandy. Summer is laying on the bed next to Seth, cuddling with him.)

Seth: Mmmm, I like that shampoo that you use.

Summer: Ewe Cohen you're sniffing my hair?

Seth: Hey can I help it if your hairs all over my face?

Sandy _laughing_: He does have a point.

Seth: Besides it was a _compilment_.

Summer _sheepishly_: Oh right.

Seth: By the way isn't that such a fun word to say?

Kirsten: What word is that sweetie?

Seth: Shampoo, shampoo. I just love saying that. Sham_poo_

Summer: Eweeee Cohen! All right, you're being really disgusting here!

Seth _laughing_: Naw... You love me though.

Summer _hitting him_ : Not when you're like this I don't!

Seth: Hey not cool! Mom she just hit me and I'm in a hospital bed.

Kirsten _smiling_ : Oh deal with it honey, you're an adult.

Seth: Oh gee that was supportive.

Sandy _grinning_: Now you see what I've had to deal with all these years. (Kirsten hits him) Ouch! What did I say?

Kirsten: Oh you know perfectly well what you did mister.

Seth: Say dad why don't you tell us a story?

Sandy: What?

Seth _shrugs_: We're just sitting here-correction, laying here-and there's nothing else to do. It's been a few months since I've heard one of your stories.

Sandy _smiles_: What do you want to hear?

Seth: I don't care.

Sandy: Well one time I had the lead in my highschool musical Grease.

Seth: Okay dad I said tell a story, not a joke.

Sandy _laughs and then catches it_: Hey! (He smacks Seth in the chest.)

Seth: Ouch! What is with everyone hitting me all of a sudden?

Summer: Because you've been diserving it Cohen!

Seth: Really Sum? You feel cool about hitting a guy who just got out of a coma?

Summer: Oh stop playing the 'poor me' routine, it doesn't work. I can see right through you.

Seth _grins_: Oh really? Then what underwear am I wearing?

Summer: Cohen! (Raises her arm)

Seth _covers his face in self defense_: Kidding! Kidding, God can't anyone take a joke around here? Sheesh. Where's Ryan? He seems to be the only one to appreciate jokes nowadays.

Kirsten: He's with dad.

Seth: He's with Grandpa?

Kirsten: Yup, pretty surprised myself.

Sandy: Now that conversation should be interesting and one I don't want to be a part of.

Summer: Hopefully they won't kill each other.

Seth: Hey come on now, Grandpa's not that bad.

Summer: I know but you know how Atwood deals with insults and stuff.

Kirsten: That is true, let's hope that converation lasts without anyone giving each other a shiner. (They all laugh and a nurse comes in.)

Nurse Green: Is Ryan Atwood here?

Sandy _standing up_: No but I'm his father.

Nurse Green: Really? It says here that his father's getting ready for surgery. (The others look at each other.)

Kirsten: We've adopted him when he was 16.

Nurse Green: Oh I see, well when you see Ryan can you please tell him that his father's getting ready for surgery right now?

Sandy _quietly_: Of course, thank you.

(The Nurse left leaving them all in uneasy silence as they realized what exactly was happening...)

(Sorry to leave it here, I know it's an odd ending but yeah I'll update quicker, I promise and I'll put the rest of Caleb and Ryan's conversation in the next chapter but I just thought that this story needed some fresh cute Summer and Seth lines. And remember I update quicker when I get more reviews!)


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow an update! Don't worry I NEVER forgot this story but I've been so busy with College and other fanfics that I haven't had time to update 'The Accident' I'm gonna end this story really soon, mainly so I can concentrate on all my other fanfics and not have to worry about updating this one. I love this story and it has a special place in my heart like I said before cause it was my first O.C fanfic EVER but now I think it's time has come to an end. **

**And sorry for such a LOOOONG wait between updates! I've had MAJOR writers block for this story. Those suck!**

**I'll be ending 'Now and Forever' story, the one where Seth dies, soon too-probably within the next chapter or two but I'm gonna have a sequal for it with the Seth's son and Kirsten and Sandy's kid growing up :)**

**So yeah thanks for all those wonderful reviews I got! But alas this story is comming to an end soon! It's time has come don't you think? If I get complaints or moreso, requests on keeping this story going I will but it'll end in the next two or three chapters.**

* * *

Sandy instantly picked up his cell phone and called Ryan. 

Ryan: Hello?

Sandy: Look I know you and Caleb are trying to work things out but your father's going into surgery right now, I just thought you should know. _Silence greeted him. _Hello?

Ryan: I'll be right there. _He hangs up and looks at Caleb._

Caleb _worried_: Is it about Seth?

Ryan: Sorta, My dad's ready for surgery. Transfering part of his liver to Seth's.

Caleb: So Seth will be going into surgery soon too right?

Ryan: Right.

_Caleb stands up along with Ryan._

Caleb: Well we better get going.

* * *

_Scene switches to Seth being prepped for surgery too. Ryan and Caleb into's the room._

Seth _realived_: Hey man, was wondering if you were going to show up.

Ryan: And miss all the excitment?

Seth: Well I was actually thinking that you and Gramps might have gotten into a huge fight and killed each other.

_Everyone laughs at that._

Caleb: No such luck kiddo, Sandford called Ryan before that could happen. _He places an arm around Ryan's shoulder fondly causing all of them, especially Sandy and Kirsten to stare at him in shock _Besides why would I want to hurt this kid?

Seth _grins_: My sentiments exactly.

_Everyone laughs _

The Nurse: Excuse me it's time.

_She and a couple of other doctors started to roll Seth away. Kirsten was huggin him feircly and so was Sandy and Summer, Ryan was walking beside him._

Kirsten _sobbing_: Promise me you'll come back to us all right baby.

Seth: Course I will mom, I didn't make it all this way just to give up.

Sandy _putting on strong face_: That's right, besides honey he's a Cohen! Cohen's are fighters.

Caleb: So are Nicholes and he's got that blood in him too.

Sandy: That's right.

Seth: Hey dad, did you and Gramps just agree on something?

_They look at each other._

Sandy: I think we did.

Caleb: Hell must of frozen over.

_That recieved chuckles._

Ryan: You better come back out of this all right.

Seth _challenging him_: Oh yeah? What if I don't?

Ryan: Then when I die I'm going up to heaven just to kick your ass.

_All of them even the doctors started to laugh on that one._

Seth _as they turn to a different hallway_: Summer? Summer!

Summer: I'm here Cohen!

Seth: I made a mistake.

Summer: What? No you didn't, everything's fine honest.

Seth: No I made a mistake about taking a break with you. We made that mistake.

Summer: I thought we agreeded that was the best thing,

Seth: No! Are you crazy? I don't want to go into that room knowing I recked potiental paradise. I want you to promise me something.

Summer: What Cohen? Anything.

Seth: Marry me when I get better.

_Silence._

Seth: Marry me!

Ryan: He doesn't have all day Roberts.

Summer: This is happening all so fast!

One of the doctors: We're here. _He looks at her _You gonna make up your mind already?

Summer: I...I don't know Cohen are you sure?

Seth: I've never been surer in my whole life. Not being sarcastic either.

Sandy: Now that's _aying_ something!

Ryan: Look Roberts, I bet a priest while I was in the hosptial. Father Travis.

Sandy: Oh I remember him! Nice guy.

Ryan: Yeah he is, I'm sure he'll do the wedding for you. Maybe a double?

Summer: A double?!

Ryan: Okay, wrong time to suggest that.

Seth: Sum, I have to go in now, please, just promise me!

Summer _tears rolling down and she starts laughing_: Yes I promise, of course I promise Cohen. How could I have been so stupid on wanting to take that break?

Seth: You serious with me? Not just toying my heart?

Kirsten: She better be serious.

Summer _laughing through her tears_: Yes I am serious. Yes Cohen, when you've recovered I'll marry you. But only if you promise _me _something.

Seth: What?

Summer: Come back alive!

Seth: You crazy honey? I'd be stupid if I didn't.

Ryan _agreeing_: That's for sure.

_Summer and Seth kiss and Seth hugs Sandy, Kirsten and even Ryan before he goes into the OR room and Kirsten starts to sob._

Kirsten: He'll be all right won't he?

Sandy _holding her_: Of course he well. He didn't survive all this just to give up now.

Ryan _looking at Summer_: He'd be an idiot to give up now, after the promises that were just made.

_Summer didn't say anything to comfort Kirsten or agree with Ryan, her mind was on one thing and one thing only. She and Cohen were getting married!_

* * *

**Okay sorry if that seemed short but I thought it made a nice happy end to that chapter. The next chapter will be Seth finishing recovering, the chapter after that, him going home and them planning a double wedding. And then the last chapter will be the wedding itself. See I told you Father Travis was a clue on how it would turn out:) **


	24. Chapter 24

****

Personal note to my readers: I am VERY, very sorry for such a long break between updates. I am very, very sorry. It never meant to go on THIS long. In the Summertime it was because well I was on vacation and wanted to do stuff and well, life just got in the way. I know that's no excuse for the lack of updates which mainly started cause I had a HUGE writers block that lastes for months. Still have it for some of my stories, and I always say I'm going to update my O.C stories this week but I never do, and I realize this I am very, VERY sorry for the uncalled for longish break and it won't happen again, do not worry I did not forget them. Did I mention that I was sorry? I know it's been like what, a year? But I haven't forgotten any of them.

**I know I promised a couple of more chapters, but I just want one nice long chapter to finish it. So I don't keep on feeling guilty for NOT finishing it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**_A Fairytale Ending _**

The group sat while anxiously waiting for the surgery to be over. Marissa grabbed Summer's hand.

Marissa: We're all going to get through this. This is going to turn out to be just fine. You know that, right?

_Summer slowly nods and sighs._

Summer: I'll just be glad when this is over. All of it.

Marissa: You and me both

_A nurse walks in, smiling. They all stand up._

The Nurse: The surgery was just finished, and both are doing fine.

Caleb: Both?

Sandy: Ryan's father is the donar.

Caleb_ surprised_: Ah.

Kirsten: Can we see him?

The Nurse: Yes. He'll be a bit tired, but yes. You can see him.

Sandy: And Mr. Atwood is doing fine?

The Nurse _nods slowly_: Yes. When he is fully recovered he'll go back to jail.

Ryan: Can I see him before he goes?

The Nurse: Of course.

_She leads them to Seth's room. _

Kirsten: Hey sweetie.

_She goes over and kisses him on the cheek. Sandy goes over to hug him. So does Summer and Marissa. Ryan hangs in the back somewhat._

Ryan: You feeling okay man?

Seth _scoffs_: Like a new man, 'man'

_They all smile._

Ryan: Well uh, look. I want to see my father really quickly...

Seth: Yeah of course. _He sits up _Tell him I say thanks for saving my life.

_Ryan smiles._

Ryan: Well do.

_He leaves. Slowly he goes to his father's room and enters it. His father sits up while he stays at the doorway._

Ryan: I just wanted to say...

Jack _quckly_: You're welcome.

_Ryan slowly nods._

Ryan: When you get out maybe we could...

Jack: Yes. I would like to keep in touch when I get out.

_Ryan nods again_

Ryan: I'll send you pictures of the wedding.

Jack _smiles_: I'd like that.

_Ryan stands there for a few minutes and than quickly leaves. He returns to the room. Seth looks up._

Seth: Everything all right?

Ryan: Yeah...Just needed to say...goodby.

_Sandy nods and Marissa looks at Summer._

Marissa: I told you that everything was going to be all right.

Summer: I should never have doubted her.

Seth: Do you still want to get married?

_Summer hits him on the chest._

Seth: OUCH! Hello, just had surgery here!

Summer: You deserved it. For doubting that was even a question.

Seth: So now all we need to find is someone to marry us...

Ryan: Done. Father Travis will do it.

Seth _Nods_: And a place to do it.

Summer: What about the model home?

_They look at each other._

Summer: What? It's kind of symbolic. I mean even for us, Cohen, or at least you-because you hid Ryan there. It's sort of started this whole thing in a way. I mean, _I _wasn't there, but still...Without Ryan you wouldn't have had the confidanec to pursue your relationship with me and, I'm rambling-aren't I?

Seth: Yes, and I think it's adorable.

Marissa: It sounds like a great idea to me. It's very important place for me and Ryan, isn't it Ryan?

_Ryan slowly nods._

Ryan: I like that idea. It's sort of like letting go of the past and opening another door to the future.

Sandy: Since when did you become poetic?

Ryan _quickly_: I'm not. It's a slip up, and it won't happen again.

Sandy _smiling_: Uh huh.

Summer: So Model Home it is?

_They all look at each other._

Seth: Model home it is.

_Scene switches to the wedding in the backyard of the model home. It keeps on switching back and forth to The two couples as Father Travis marries them. Everyone shouts Mazal Tov_.

_Scene switches to them getting into their cars. Seth and Ryan both stand outside and look at the model home for a few moments._

Ryan: A lot has happened since that night.

Seth: Yeah, a lot sure did.

Ryan: Did you ever think it would end up like this?

Seth: What? You mean perfect?

Ryan: Yeah, I guess that's what I mean.

Seth: No. Only because life doesn't always work that way.

Ryan: You're not the only one surprised, believe me.

_He glanced at Seth._

Ryan: If I had lost you Seth...

Seth _shaking his head_: Don't. I already know what's important. You don't need to say it.

Ryan: Yeah I do. I didn't realize how important you were until I thought I'd lose you. It's clitche, I know. But it's also the truth. I sort of took you for granted.

Seth: Same here.

Ryan: I just wanted you to know that you're like a brother to me. Closer than me and Trey ever was.

Seth: And you're like a brother to me too. Look, can we skip the mushy stuff? I don't want to turn into a girl here.

Ryan _laughing_: And some things _never change._

Seth _looks at the new model home and shrugs_: And some things do.

_They pause._

Summer: Cohen, are you coming or do I have to drag your ass in here?!

_They both start laughing._

Seth: And some things really _don't _change.

_Slowly they both get into the car and Ryan stares at the model home, seeing his 15 year old self, before slowly driving away. Both of them opening a brand new and better chapter in their lives._

_I guess some happily ever afters really DO come true._

* * *

**Okay, that maybe a cheesy line, but whatever. I like it. And I really wanted to finish it, because I felt bad I didn't.**

**So I hope it wasn't a horrible ending. **


End file.
